


Путевочка в «Другой мир»

by mademoiselle_Linny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_Linny/pseuds/mademoiselle_Linny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не знаешь, где найдешь, а где потеряешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава первая, в которой происходит роковая встреча.

Все началось дождливым осенним вечером. Был конец сентября. С деревьев облетали последние листья, под ногами были лужи, с неба лил мелкий противный дождь. В общем, если что-то и должно было случиться, то именно осенью. Честное слово! Я не вру. Сейчас расскажу, как все было на самом деле, и кто во всем виноват.  
Я – Глаголев Сергей Геннадьевич, мне 25 лет. Высокий шатен, говорят, что симпатичный. Институт остался в прошлом, мать с отцом отбыли на ПМЖ в деревню, и в мое полное пользование перешла их однокомнатная квартира. А что? Я всеми конечностями был «за». Работал я менеджером в одной маленькой строительной фирме. В общем-то, вся фирма и состояла из меня, секретарши директора и самого директора. Бухгалтерию вела неизвестная мне тетка, так что, её можно вообще не считать.  
Итак, на работе была скука смертная. Клиенты – сплошь идиоты, но директор – свой мужик. Когда надо – отпускал, когда надо – позволял опаздывать. Так что, свои плюсы от подобной работы были.  
На момент начала моей истории, да-да, той самой, которая изменила всю мою жизнь, я был сто процентным гетеросексуалом и готов был присягнуть на Библии, или на чем вы там хотите, что мне нравились девушки, девушки и еще раз девушки. Причем, одного типа: брюнетки, с большой грудью и высокого роста, фигуристые. Наличие мозгов было необязательно. Как говорится, не за это девушек мы любим.  
Итак, до своих двадцати пяти лет я дожил без особых проблем, и вот той самой осенью жизнь решила повернуться ко мне задом. Должен отметить, что зад, при пристальном изучении, оказался, все же, довольно неплохим…хм, хотя, осознал я это много позже, как и вообще глобальную подставу.  
Ладно, не буду отвлекаться.  
Рабочий день подошел к концу, и впереди мне светили два выходных. Нинка, девушка, с которой я встречался, прислала sms, что уезжает с родителями за грибами и не знает, сможет ли быстро вернуться. Эхехе, мне бы еще в тот момент почувствовать приближающийся пипец, но я был слеп и глух и не ожидал от судьбы ничего подобного.  
Повздыхав по поводу отсутствия на выходных секса, я направился к дому. Ничего, оторвемся в следующий раз. Наверстаем и за эти выходные, и за следующие, и вообще…  
На улице уже начинались ранние сумерки, что, в принципе, понятно, осень же, а еще и дождь накрапывает.  
Я почти дошел до дома, погруженный в свои мысли, когда услышал звуки борьбы. Должен отменить, что двор у нас вообще тихий, ни кафешек, ни баров поблизости не имеется. Гопники обходят его стороной, на детской площадке с утра до вечера слышен детский смех. В общем, образцово-показательный двор. Итак, я услышал звуки борьбы. Оглянулся и замер на месте: двое молодцов мутузили какого-то парнишку. Все, что я смог в тот момент увидеть, так это то, что силы явно не равны, и мальчишка держится только чудом. Ну, вы все помните, что я взрослый мужчина…а еще я терпеть не могу, когда обижают маленьких. Да, это меня мама с папой таким вот воспитали. Другой бы пожал плечами и прошел мимо, а я рванул вперед, на помощь.  
Мое вмешательство было неожиданным, и очень быстро расстановка сил изменилась. Все же, не зря я хожу дважды в неделю в спортзал. Эх, надо будет Кольке пузырь выкатить за все его уговоры. Ну, да, я ленив от природы, а Колька, мой друг детства, чуть ли не силком затащил меня в свое время в тренажерку.  
Итак, мальчишку я отбил, и противники, нехорошо зыркнув на нас, поспешили убраться, постоянно оглядываясь. Да и пожалуйста. Я разве против?  
\- Спасибо, - тут подал голос пострадавший, и я был вынужден отметить, что он у мальчишки оказался приятным и чуть хрипловатым. В сгущающихся сумерках, я получил возможность повнимательней разглядеть спасенного. Ну, что могу сказать? Хлюпик. Мне едва-едва до плеча достает.  
Смазливый блондинчик, с большими серыми глазами, в данный момент доверчиво на меня смотрящими. Разбитая губа, синяк на скуле… Но, в общем-то, все не так уж и плохо.  
\- Не за что, - я пожал протянутую мне руку и собрался, было, уходить. – Ну, бывай, мелкий.  
\- Ага, буду, - и так трогательно шмыгнул носом в ответ.  
Я честно решил пойти домой. Зря вот вы мне не верите. Ну, да, я даже прошел пару метров и замер, чувствуя спиной его взгляд. Сам не понимаю, о чем я в тот момент думал. Ладно, просто меня с детства учили нести ответственность за все. Я замер, постоял, задрав голову, попытался разглядеть звезды. Не повезло. Ну, вы ж помните, в тот вечер накрапывал дождь. Ага. Пришлось медленно обернуться. Парнишка продолжал стоять на том же месте, только уже не смотрел на меня, а разглядывал выход из подворотни. Я вздохнул, понимая, что, возможно, совершаю глупость, но по-другому не могу, и крикнул:  
\- Эй, малой, тебе далеко идти?  
\- Не близко, - на меня сверкнули глаза.  
Я тяжело вздохнул и приблизился к нему.  
\- Может, ко мне?  
Мальчишка как-то весь встрепенулся, глянул на меня из-под длинной челки и неуверенно улыбнулся:  
\- Спасибо, не надо. Я как-нибудь сам.  
Ну, да, я саркастически ухмыльнулся. Конечно, не надо, и, конечно, он сам справится со всем. И именно поэтому он стоял тут с таким видом, будто потерял щенка.  
\- Сергей, - я протянул ему руку.  
\- Ник…Никита, - чуть замешкался он и сжал мою ладонь. Рука у него была хрупкая и холодная. Он, наверное, замерз весь. И, если честно, то одет он совсем не по погоде. Здесь было темно, но я разглядел брюки и темную толстовку. И все.  
\- Вот что я тебе скажу, Никита, пойдем, пока приглашаю. Здесь, - я топнул ногой по асфальту, - мокро и противно. Там, - я махнул рукой в сторону возвышавшейся неподалеку девятиэтажки, - тепло, сухо и есть еда. И чай.  
Мальчишка зажмурился, как будто что-то решая про себя, и неуверенно кивнул.  
Вот таким вот Макаром я и влип в эту историю.

До дома добрались в тишине. Мальчишка шел за мной, как привязанный. Я не оглядывался, хотя очень хотелось. Ну, что он маленький, что ли?  
Лифт, как всегда, не работал, так что идти пришлось пешком. На лестнице было привычно темно, с этим тоже ничего было не сделать. Так что, хочешь - не хочешь, а тут мне пришлось взять мальчишку за руку. А то еще упадет и сломает что-нибудь. Был у нас такой случай. Муж соседки Ленки, капитан дальнего плавания, приехал домой как-то ночью и споткнулся на лестнице. Ну, в общем, перелом ноги, два месяца в больнице.  
Так что, мне было проще взять своего гостя за руку и подниматься с ним по лестнице. И, конечно же, я встретил соседку с последнего этажа.  
\- Сережка, ты, что ль? – она направила на меня яркий луч света из фонарика.  
\- Я, теть Клав, - я замер, и Никита прижался к моей спине.  
\- А я слышу, что кто-то по лестнице идет. Ну, дай, думаю, гляну, кто. А то вдруг бандиты, маньяки или насильники, - старушка заметила прижимающегося ко мне мальчишку. – А ты не один?  
\- Друг это мой. Вот, в гости веду.  
Мне стало смешно: а от предполагаемых маньяков и бандитов тетя Клава будет фонариком отбиваться?  
\- Да-да, я так и подумала, - цепкий взгляд старушонки остановился на наших руках. Ну, да, я все еще сжимал его ладонь, и, да, на нем была моя куртка. Ну, так мальчишка же замерз! А вы о чем подумали?  
\- Мы пойдем, теть Клав, - я боком протиснулся мимо старушки и потянул Никитку за мной. Одна радость: тетя Клава осветила нам путь на один пролет, после чего пошла вниз. Караулить маньяков, наверное.  
До квартиры мы дошли без приключений и, щелкнув замком, я открыл дверь:  
\- Прошу, будь как дома.  
\- Спасибо, – мальчишка хмыкнул и шагнул внутрь. Я последовал за ним, нащупал на стенке выключатель, и вспышка света чуть было не ослепила нас.  
\- А у тебя тут мило, - мальчишка оглядывался по сторонам, стоя посреди коридора.  
Я улыбнулся. Да, у меня мило. Не евроремонт, конечно. Но все чистенько и, самое главное, места много!  
\- Ну, спасибо, - я стоял у вешалки, сложив руки на груди, разглядывая его. Все же, он странный тип, конечно. Ведь видно, что еле на ногах держится, а помощи не просит. Ну, и ладно, я, между прочим, тоже упрямый. – Ванная там. Если надо.  
\- Оу, было бы здорово, - парень на мгновение улыбнулся.  
\- Я найду тебе одежду, а эту мы постираем. И гляну что-нибудь на ужин.  
\- Ага.  
\- Ну, а потом обработаем твои боевые ранения. Будешь завтра щеголять с красивыми синяками, - я подошел ближе и приподнял его голову за подбородок, разглядывая фингал. Никитка дернул головой и ретировался в сторону ванной. Ну, и хорошо. Я пожал плечами. Скинул обувь и направился в зал. Этим словом в моей квартире называлась большая комната, в которой с одной стороны стояла стенка с книгами, DVD, телевизором, шкафом и прочей ерундой. С другой стороны стоял угловой двуспальный диван. Место для сна и получения удовольствия, естественно. Сам выбирал такой, чтобы удовлетворял и тот, и другой запросы. За что еще я любил эту комнату, так это за большое окно. От родителей остались цветы, которые сейчас стояли на подоконнике. Раз в неделю я их честно поливал, а чтобы не забыть, поставил себе в телефон напоминалку. Не приведи Господи, с ними что-нибудь случится – мама мне этого точно не простит.  
Я открыл шкаф, выбирая, что бы такое дать одеть этому мелкому. Мои вещи ему будут точно велики. Между тем, из ванны раздался звук льющейся воды. Так, надо поторопиться. Я выбрал одну из своих старых футболок. Мне она была уже чуть мала в груди, ну, в общем, Никитке должна быть ничего. И цвет красивый – темно-синий. А вот с брюками было дело плохо. Ну, не подойдет ему ничего из того, что есть у меня. Не голому же ему ходить? Хотя, футболка ему точно будет где-то до колен, так что, в общем-то, может и так один вечер посидеть.  
Подхватив еще и полотенце, я направился к ванной. К этому моменту вода уже перестала литься. Не забыть бы напомнить ему про йод. Кажется, он в шкафчике над раковиной. Или под раковиной…  
Я честно стучал! Целых три раза. Но мне никто не ответил, и именно поэтому я решил открыть дверь и положить вещи на стул.  
\- Ник, я… - наверное, все же, стоило дождаться ответа.  
Этот мелкий… Стоял совершенно голый и, как ни в чем ни бывало, весело смотрел на меня.  
\- Я…, - я сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд. Мать вашу! Тряхнул головой, протянул дрожащей рукой вещи, и поспешил ретироваться. Вслед мне донесся веселый смех. Ну, мелкий, ну, ты у меня дождешься! И синяки сам себе обрабатывать будешь!

С трудом, но я смог успокоиться. Готовка этому немало способствовала. Я открыл холодильник, глянул на содержимое, хмыкнул и открыл морозилку. Ну, что же, быть сегодня пельменям. Это самое лучшее блюдо для мужика после трудного рабочего дня. Поставил воду на плиту и принялся ждать. Часы на стене тикали, отсчитывая минуты. Наконец, пельмени были брошены в булькающую воду, туда же отправлен лавровый лист и перчик – для придания вкуса. В тот момент, когда чайник начал посвистывать, на кухне появилось мое ходячее недоразумение. Белокурые растрепанные волосы, пара синяков на лице, огромные серые глаза. Он был одет в одну футболку, и, да, я был прав: она ему оказалась чуть выше колен. Еще и босиком. Вот тут я завис:  
\- Ты почему босой?  
\- Тапок не нашел, - он забавно шмыгнул носом.  
Ну, все. Крыша поехала. Я не мог отвести взгляда от его аккуратненьких пальчиков. Может, это фетиш у меня такой? Хотя, раньше, вроде, не замечал за собой. Я с трудом оторвал взгляд от его ног и, встав, скрылся в коридоре. Взяв из обувницы тапки, вернулся на кухню.  
\- Держи, - бросил на пол. – Надень, а то простудишься.  
\- Спасибо, - он поднял голову и робко улыбнулся мне.  
Ладно, я взрослый, а он мелкий совсем…  
\- Ник, а сколько тебе лет?  
\- Мне? – он вновь чуть смутился. – Мне восемнадцать.  
Я лишь покачал головой. Так и думал.  
\- Ладно. Садись к столу.  
От пельмешек поднимался совершенно сногсшибательный аромат. Я поставил тарелки, нарезал хлеб, в холодильнике даже сыскалась пара помидорок. Сметанка и кетчуп – ну, какие пельмешки без них? Далее, подумав, вытащил из холодильника бутылку вина. Понимаю, конечно, что одно с другим мало вяжется, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Водку мелкому точно не предложу, а вино можно.  
От пары глотков Никитка, и правда, весь разрумянился.  
\- Хорошо! И вкусно!  
\- Ну, спасибо, - я улыбнулся. Всегда приятно, когда тебя хвалят. – Никит, а ты далеко живешь?  
\- Угу, - он как-то весь сжался, и я, кажется, понял, в чем дело.  
\- Ты что, из дома убежал? – я даже вилку отложил в сторону.  
\- Можно и так сказать, а ты как догадался? – он взметнул на меня испуганный взгляд.  
\- С трудом, - стало быть, и возраст у него может быть сильно завышен. Хотя…  
\- Сереж, ты не думай ни о чем таком. Я в… - тут он на мгновение задумался, - в институт поступил, живу в общежитии.  
Верилось во все это с трудом. Но лучше это, чем думать о другом.  
\- Понятно, - я вновь взял вилку. – И как успехи?  
\- Неплохие.  
\- А как называется твоя альма-матер? – ну, мне же интересно. Любопытный я от природы.  
\- Институт культуры и истории, - смутившись, проговорил он.  
Я покивал головой. Знать такой институт не знаю, с другой стороны, их сейчас столько плодится.  
\- А как же ты здесь оказался?  
\- Ну, - он чуть замялся, и я сразу понял, что сейчас что-то соврет, - мне надо было с другом встретиться и забрать у него одну вещь. Но друг не пришел, и тогда…  
\- И тогда ты встретился с местными аборигенами, так?  
Он кивнул, опустив глаза. Ситуация более или менее прояснялась.  
Именно в этот момент в доме погас свет. Опять же, такое у нас бывает периодически.  
\- Ой…  
\- Не бойся. Сейчас свечи достану.  
На подобные случаи я держал запас свечей. Так что минут через десять мы продолжали ужинать. Отблески пламени падали на Никитку, и он казался каким-то не реальным. Я даже залюбовался им. По стенам забегали волшебные тени, и почему-то вспомнилось детство и Новый год. Тогда я еще верил в волшебство и в Деда Мороза.

Проблемы возникли, когда нам пришлось укладываться спать. Спальное место у меня было только одно – тот самый диван. Я замер, почесал голову и глянул на стоящего в дверях Никитку.  
\- У меня диван большой. Места хватит. А там придумаем что-нибудь.  
\- Ага, - его, казалось, сам факт совместной ночевки не удивлял. Ну, и ладно. В общем, вытащил я подушки, одеяло, подумав, еще и плед для мелкого, постелил на диван. Время уже было позднее, так что спать хотелось немилосердно.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не храпишь, - я строго глянул на него, но мой взгляд был проигнорирован. Ага, Никитка уже спал. Прекрасное качество. Я лег со своего края, поудобнее устроился и начал засыпать. Мелкий не храпел, а лишь забавно посапывал.  
Утро наступило внезапно и совсем не так, как мне бы хотелось.  
\- Ах, ты, сволочь! – в меня полетела подушка. – Я тебе отдала лучшие годы, а ты…  
Вслед за подушкой полетело еще что-то. Я с трудом раскрыл глаза. Давно не высыпался так хорошо. Открыл, зажмурился от яркого света. Я ж вроде закрывал вчера шторы, или нет?  
\- Вставай, кобель. Да ты…  
Я, честно, даже не сразу понял, в чем дело. Вопила моя Нинка. Проснувшись окончательно, я осознал две вещи: спал я в обнимку с Никиткой. И было мне очень хорошо, и тепло, и комфортно. Кстати, мальчишка сонно потянулся и тоже открыл глаза:  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Кому как, - философски отметил я.  
Нинка от такой наглости даже замолчала на минуту, после чего с новой силой раскричалась:  
\- Мало тебе баб, уже на мужиков потянуло! Ну, Глаголев, я такого от тебя не ожидала! Все, между нами все кончено! Не звони мне больше!  
Тут Никитка еще раз потянулся, словно кошка, и сел, поджав под себя ноги. Оглядел Нинку долгим и внимательным взглядом и выдал:  
\- Тетя, да он не то, чтобы вам звонить, он и писать не будет.  
\- Что? – я даже не подозревал, что она может выглядеть так глупо.  
\- Вы, кажется, уходить собирались? Ну, так и скатертью дорога, - он шутливо махнул рукой.  
Этого выдержать Нинка уже не смогла, швырнула на пол ключи и с шумом выскочила из квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью. Я встал и, закрывая дверь на ключ, слышал удаляющийся стук ее каблучков. Мда, похоже, девушки у меня уже нет.  
\- Мелкий, - я заглянул в зал, - завтракать будешь?  
\- Да, - он радостно глянул на меня.  
\- Тогда умывайся, одевайся – и на кухню. Сейчас гляну, что можно сделать.

Сделать я смог яичницу с зеленой фасолью и тертым сыром. Получилось вкусно и выглядело очень аппетитно. Люблю я субботы, никуда идти не надо. Можно побездельничать дома. Ради такого случая я даже сварил настоящий кофе в турке.  
В ванне зашумела вода, и я задумался, что же мне делать с Никитой. Как-то боязно было его отпускать. Ведь, сто процентов, снова вляпается в неприятности. С другой стороны, он же не маленький. Но ведь мама с папой приучили меня к ответственности. Тогда что?  
Очень скоро мое чудо появилось на кухне. Послушно село за стол и выжидательно уставилось на сковородку.  
\- Никит, а куда ты сейчас пойдешь?  
\- Ну… - он смутился. Отсюда я сделал вывод, что идти ему, видимо, особо и некуда. – К другу.  
\- Да? Это к какому? К тому, с кем вчера увидеться должен был?  
\- Сереж, все в порядке. Ты не волнуйся, не пропаду. Я везунчик, - он взял в руку вилку.  
\- Это уж точно, – я замолчал. Ну, помните, как в пословице: когда я ем, я глух и нем. Вот так же и у меня.  
Наконец, тарелки были чистыми, в чашках плескался кофе, издающий одуряющий аромат. Решение как-то само собой пришло в мою голову. Чесслово, не я это. Оно само.  
\- Никит, оставайся у меня, - он лишь поднял на меня свои глаза и замер. – Я все равно работаю с утра до ночи. Так что, друг друга мы вряд ли стесним.  
\- Сереж…  
\- Ты не подумай ничего такого. Просто, так будет лучше. А то ты ведь опять в неприятности попадешь, - я почему-то был в этом уверен.  
\- Я… - мелкий замолчал. - Спасибо!  
\- Угу, - я ухмыльнулся и, протянув руку, взлохматил его волосы. – Только надо будет купить тебе отдельное спальное место.  
Купили мы раскладушку. Вещь, в принципе, полезная в хозяйстве. Никитка заявил, что вполне сможет на ней спать. Как оказалось, от него было полно пользы. Например, он хорошо умел готовить и, самое главное, любил. Уборку по дому взял на себя. Что, опять же, в плюс. Ну, и самое главное – с ним было весело. Дом моей холостятской квартиры стал уютным местом. Каким и был когда-то при живших тут родителях.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава вторая, в которой судьба решает подбросить неожиданный поворот.

Вот как-то так мы и жили, пока с нами не случилось ЭТО… Сейчас расскажу, как все произошло. Итак, как вы уже поняли, Мелкий перебрался жить ко мне. И постепенно эта новая жизнь нас обоих устроила. Да ладно, в глубине души я был рад. В конечном итоге, сам же ему и предложил это. Все же возвращаться домой, когда знаешь, что там тебя ждут – прекрасно! Так что я с легким сердцем выделил ему полотенце, зубную щетку, бритву и пару полок в шкафу. Он рад, ну, и я, как бы, тоже. В конце ноября приехали родители. Ну, что могу сказать, мама оказалась без ума от мелкого. Бате он тоже понравился. А уж выслушав его историю «ушел из дома, поступил в институт, не сложилось с общежитием…» мама его стала считать вторым сыном. Родители у меня классные, разве я вам еще не говорил об этом?  
Правда, не обходилось без проблем… Раньше я легко мог пригласить подружку домой, а теперь «лавочка закрылась». Никитка жутко злился на всех представительниц прекрасного пола, которые оказывались в нашей квартире. Так что встречаться мне приходилось на стороне. Да и то, мелкий как чувствовал, что намечается «свидание», и начинал названивать мне на сотовый. В общем – хулиганил.  
С момента нашей внезапной встречи, которая перевернула мою жизнь, прошло четыре месяца. Приближалось священная дата для всех влюбленных - 14 февраля. Было грустно. Девушки у меня не наблюдалось. Секретарша директора Мариночка, конечно, при любой возможности строила мне глазки, но чувствовал я, что дело не выгорит. Всему виной одно недоразумение, поселившееся в моей квартире. За это время я честно пытался пару раз привести к себе подружку, но Никитка, как назло, появлялся в самый ответственный момент и говорил или делал что-то такое, отчего потенциальные любовницы уносились быстрее ветра. Мне бы рассердиться на него, а я не мог. Понимаю, что сам дурак, но ничего не поделаешь.  
В общем, чем ближе к празднику, тем хуже становилось настроение. Сами понимаете, гормоны, вокруг любовь, а у меня – компьютер и очередная стрелялка.  
Тем утром я проснулся поздно. Накануне засиделся за компьютером. Да-да-да, тупо рубил монстров. Мелкий покрутился рядом, но поняв, что я на него не реагирую, гордо фыркнул и удалился в комнату. А я что? А я ничего. Сижу себе с ноутом на кухне. Повышаю настроение с помощью уничтожения виртуальных врагов. Когда глаза стали совсем слипаться, пришлось все выключать и идти спать. Мелкий уже посапывал на раскладушке. Было темно, и я, стараясь громко не шуметь, пробрался к дивану и залез под одеяло. На улице было холодно, а в комнате во всю стену располагалось окно, и ветер завывал в щелях. В общем, заклеивай - не заклеивай, теплоты особой нет.  
Итак, лег я поздно, ночью замерз ужасно. Когда наступило утро и яркое солнышко ударило в глаза, очень не хотелось просыпаться. Штор у меня теперь нет. Потому что мое недоразумение любит свет… Чтоб его. Я лежал и слушал, как Никитка гремит посудой, по квартире разносится совершенно бесподобный аромат свежеиспеченных блинов. В этот момент я готов был простить ему все: начиная от наглого вмешательства в мою личную жизнь и заканчивая тем, что он ворует мои носки. Ага, есть у него такая черта. Именно тогда и раздался звонок в дверь. Я лениво открыл глаза и взглянул на будильник. Девять двадцать. Ну, кого принесла нелегкая в такую рань в субботу? Совсем люди стыд потеряли. Никитка бодро направился к двери, по пути заглянув в зал, и улыбнулся мне.  
\- А я блинчиков нажарил, - он умильно поиграл бровями.  
\- Ага, - я перевернулся и нахмурился, узрев, что он босой на холодном полу. – Ты бы лучше тапки и носки надел.  
\- Угу, - в этот момент раздался еще один требовательный звонок. – Слушай, Глаголев, если это опять твои бабы – с лестницы спущу.  
\- Нашелся спускатель, - я зевнул и, лениво потянувшись, поднялся. Мелкий скользнул взглядом по моему голому торсу и, покраснев, погрозил мне кулаком.  
Тут раздался третий звонок, и Никитка пошел открывать. Как всегда, не спросив, кто и к кому, он распахнул дверь.  
\- А Сергей дома? – женский голос был мне хорошо знаком. Я тут же улыбнулся, представив недовольство мелкого, и, поспешно встав, натянул на себя штаны и футболку. Мне можно и без тапок. Все же, я не такой дохлый, как Никитка. Рассудив это, я спокойно направился в коридор.  
В дверях мялась девушка. А она совсем не изменилась – высокая, статная, настоящая русская красавица с косой до пояса.  
\- Привет, Настен.  
\- Ой, Сереж, - девушка повернулась ко мне и, всхлипнув, бросилась на шею. Я покачнулся, но устоял. Никитка, бросив на нас злой взгляд, молча удалился в кухню. Интересно, что это с ним? Может, съел чего? – Сережка, только ты можешь мне помочь!  
И тут Настена Лаптева сделала то, чего я от нее точно не ожидал. Она разрыдалась. Ну, все. Тушите свет. Приехали.  
\- Насть, - я осторожно погладил ее по спине, - что стряслось? Ты успокойся.  
В ответ раздались какие-то приглушенные всхлипывания. Эх, ну, не умею я успокаивать плачущих девушек…хотя, нет, и не девушек тоже.  
\- Ник, - я повернул голову в сторону кухни, - Ник, срочно чай сделай. У нас тут серьезный случай.  
В ответ раздалось обиженное ворчание и послышался грохот чайника. И то ладно.  
\- Пойдем, Насть. Сейчас чайку попьешь и расскажешь, что именно у тебя случилось.  
Настена нашла в себе силы оторваться от моего плеча и посмотрела на меня заплаканными глазами.  
\- Сережка, если не ты, то никто.  
\- Конечно-конечно, - я кивнул. – Давай, Настен. Для начала в ванную зайди и умойся. А я пока проконтролирую наличие чая.  
\- Спасибо, - она еще раз всхлипнула, но постаралась взять себя в руки и зашла в ванную. Одной проблемой меньше. Теперь разберемся со следующей.  
Я направился на кухню. Мое недоразумение, недовольно ворча под нос, между тем, сервировало стол. На меня не взглянули. Меня просто проигнорировали. Я усмехнулся и сел на свое законное место около окна. По центру стола уже высилась тарелка с блинами. От заварочного чайника поднимался одуряющий аромат. Эх, все же хорошо, что Никитка поселился у меня. И от него польза обществу в моем лице есть.  
\- Ник, как вкусно, - я протянул руку и ловко схватил горячий блинчик.  
\- Подожди, сейчас тарелку дам, - он громко стукнул тарелкой по столу. Эхехе, интересно, по какому поводу я нынче не в фаворе? Вроде, вел себя хорошо?  
\- Ник, что случилось? – я схватил его за руку. Из-под отросшей челки на меня сердито блеснули глаза.  
\- Ничего. Все в порядке, Сереж. Где эта твоя подружка?  
И тут я понял. Охохонюшки. Вот, снова начинается. Но на этот раз я чист, аки младенец.  
\- Никитушка, - я улыбнулся как можно слаще, - моя подружка сейчас припудрит носик и вновь упадет в мои объятия.  
\- Сволочь, – он отшатнулся к плите, зло шмякнул чайник на плиту, швырнул сковородку в мойку. Или я чего-то не понимаю, или меня ревнуют? Конечно, я у Никитки единственный друг, и все такое.  
\- Мелкий, успокойся. Мы с ней с института дружим, - сам не знаю, и чего я пошел его успокаивать.  
Никитка замер, но плечи расслабились. Я сидел, глядя на его спину, он смотрел…ну, не знаю. Наверное, гипнотизировал закипающий чайник. Идиллию нарушила вошедшая в кухню виновница переполоха.  
\- Сереж, - она замолчала, глядя на Никиту. Тот повернулся, откинул челку назад и улыбнулся так… В общем, как может улыбаться только он. У меня в душе аж что-то сжалось. Блин, а ведь захоти он – и все девки будут его. Конкурент растет. Хотя, боюсь, что я ему и в подметки не гожусь.  
\- Никита, - представился он.  
\- Настя, - она чуть зарделась.  
\- Садитесь к столу, Настя, будем пить чай и решать вашу проблему, - он галантно отодвинул ей табуретку. Все, теперь Лаптева у его ног. Мне было одновременно и смешно, и грустно. Ну, ладно, со своими чувствами я потом разберусь.  
\- Ой, спасибо, - просить дважды Лаптеву было не обязательно.  
Под твердым контролем со стороны Никиты перед девушкой оказались тарелка, креманка с вареньем и чашка ароматного чая. Блин, как же у него подобное получается?  
Блины удались на славу. Очень скоро тарелка в центре стола опустела. Я исхитрился ухватить последний блин. Я ж хозяин в доме, или как? После чего, сыто улыбнулся и откинулся к стене. А вот теперь можно и поговорить.  
Никитка, между тем, ловко убрал посуду со стола, долил девушке чая.  
\- Ну, что, Настен, стряслось-то? – наконец задал я интересующий меня вопрос.  
\- Ох, Сереж, - девушка уже успокоилась и порозовела. – Ты должен мне помочь.  
\- Я?  
\- Ты.  
\- Мы, - вдруг поправил ее Никитка и, подойдя ближе, присел на подоконник.  
\- В общем, тут такое дело… - она замялась. Мать моя женщина, да Лаптева сроду не смущалась.  
\- Ты что, влюбилась?  
\- Ага, - она покраснела.  
\- Молодец. Кто избранник?  
\- Вот тут-то и кроется моя проблема, - она подалась вперед, поставив локти на стол. – Мне кажется, - голос стих почти до шепота, и мы с Никиткой инстинктивно тоже поддались вперед, - мне кажется, что Олег вампир.  
Ноу комментс. Тушите свет. Я вновь откинулся назад, и тут… Ну, конечно же. Никитка…  
\- Вампир? – голос с придыханием. Глаза горят. Все, ввожу запрет на просмотр ужастиков. С сегодняшнего дня – только классика. Пущай Ромео и Джульетту смотрит.  
\- Да, вампир. И не думайте, что я вру.  
\- Никто так не думает, – Никитка подвинул табуретку и сел к столу.  
\- Я сейчас расскажу, почему я в этом уверена, - девушка откинул за спину косу. – Мы с Олегом познакомились месяц назад. Я с Катькой Ставригиной, - она перевела взгляд на меня. – Ты помнишь ее? Ну, так вот, мы с ней и с еще тремя девчонками с нашего потока отправились на новогоднее гуляние в город. Ты знаешь, что там творилось? Народу тьма. В общем, я потерялась. Телефон выключился. Холодно. Денег на такси не было. Решила, что дойду до дома пешком.  
\- Совсем сдурела?  
\- А что было делать? – Настена выпрямилась. – В общем, там я и встретила Олега. Он стоял на дворцовом мосту и глядел вдаль, - голос девушки стал мечтательным. – Проходя мимо, я поскользнулась, а он…а он удержал меня. Наши глаза встретились, и…  
\- Так, - я недовольно посмотрел на развесившего уши Никитку. – Я понял уже, что ты втюрилась в этого Олега, как мартовская кошка. И что дальше?  
\- Как, что? Он проводил меня до дома. Мы шли, и над нашими головами было зимнее небо.  
\- Лаптева, ближе к делу.  
\- Вот, Глаголев, я не удивляюсь, что ты один, романтики в тебе не на грош  
\- Я не один, - я улыбнулся, - я с Мелким.  
Настена переводила взгляд с него на меня и опустила глаза.  
\- Ну…Сереж, я за тебя рада. В общем-то, мы всегда с девчонками подозревали, что ты из них.  
Стоп. Я что-то не понял. Я кто? Из каких «них»? И с чем меня поздравляют? Между тем, мое личное недоразумение давилось от смеха.  
\- Насть, ты не поняла, - я выпрямился, - Никита мой друг. Он временно живет здесь.  
\- Да-да, - девушка кивнула головой. Ужас, в ее глазах ясно читался приговор. Она мне не верит.  
\- Ладно, - я вздохнул. Кого винить? Только себя. – Что там дальше?  
\- Олег замечательный. Самый-самый лучший, - девушку вновь понесло. – Мы стали встречаться. И поначалу я ничего не замечала. Ну, происходят встречи, в основном, вечером. Ну, так он работает. Так? – она дождалась нашего кивка и продолжила. – Но чем дальше – тем больше странностей. Я ни разу не виделась с ним днем. Только вечером и ночью. Мы не посещаем ресторанов. Максимум, зайдем в кафе. Для меня он может заказать пирожное, себе – ничего, или кофе. И он его не пьет. Я следила за ним. Просто вертит чашку в руках. А недавно я вышла в туалет, но сама следила из-за угла. Он вылил кофе в цветок, стоящий на полу.  
\- Ну, мало ли…может, не любит он есть вечером. Диета у него.  
\- Нет! Таких случаев много. А когда он целуется...  
\- Ну и что?  
\- У него маленькие клыки!!! Что ты на это скажешь?  
\- К дантисту пусть сходит.  
\- Глаголев, ну что ты за человек, - девушка всплеснула руками.  
\- Ладно, твой парень – вампир. А я тут причем?  
\- Ты должен вывести его на чистую воду.  
\- Почему я?  
\- Вот именно, - вступил в разговор Никита, - почему он?  
\- Глаголев, - Настенка возвела глаза к потолку. – Ты – это ты. Ты легко находишь подход к людям.  
\- Но ты только что убедила меня, что твой Олег – вампир. Я боюсь!  
\- Он хороший. Ты узнаешь всю правду о нем, поговоришь и убедишь его довериться мне.  
Интересно, мне одному кажется это все бредом? Я посмотрел на Никиту. Да, одному. Мелкий готов был прямо сейчас бежать в неизвестном направлении.  
\- Настена…  
\- Сереж, пожалуйста, - глаза девушки наполнились слезами, и она всхлипнула. – Мне не к кому больше обратиться. Только ты.  
\- Насть, прости, но я…  
\- А вот когда тебе был нужен реферат или план лекций, я тебе никогда не отказывала!  
\- Насть…  
\- А когда ты просил меня познакомить тебя с Ленкой, то я для тебя все сделала.  
\- Сереж, – тут вступил в разговор Никитка, - ты должен помочь. Вампиры – это серьезно! Я, например, даже не знал, что они здесь есть.  
Так, все понятно. Двое против одного. И у Насти припасено еще много всего такого, что она для меня сделала. Я вздохнул.  
\- Твоя взяла.  
\- Отлично. Вот визитка Олега, - она выложила на стол черный треугольник, на котором серыми буквами значилось «Олег Томицкий. Туристическое агентство «Другой мир»  
\- А фотографии его у тебя нет? – я покрутил визитку. Ничего особенного в ней не было. Визитка и визитка.  
\- Сереж, он же вампир! Они не фотографируются, - Настена с укором вздохнула.  
\- А еще они в зеркалах не отражаются, - добавил Никита. – И чеснока боятся.  
Спелись, подумал я.

Больше ничего Настена добавить не могла и очень скоро ушла, пообещав позвонить. Проводив гостью, я вернулся на кухню и застал Никиту, бодро щелкающего по клавишам.  
\- Серый, - в его глаза был маниакальный блеск, - ты знаешь, что есть записи о том, что вампиры существуют даже в Африке?  
\- Никита, сбавь обороты и отдай мне мой ноут, - я сел рядом. – Все в порядке с этим Олегом. Настена всегда выдумщицей была, столько, сколько я ее знаю.  
\- А вдруг?  
\- В понедельник подъедем в его фирму и обо всем поговорим. Уверен, что все легко объяснимо.  
\- Ну, и как? – отдавать ноут мелкий не спешил.  
\- У него аллергия на кофе, он не любит ресторанную еду, днем работает или у него редкое заболевание – светобоязнь. Фотографироваться не любит из-за суеверий, - я потянулся. – Мне продолжать?  
\- Ты бесчувственный, - Никитка показал мне язык. – А я вот знаю, что он вампир!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава третья, в которой рождается план действий, а из него вытекает все остальное.

Весь понедельник на работе я пребывал в глубокой задумчивости. Да что уж там, я даже не обратил внимания на заигрывания Маринки. Время еле тянулось, но вот и оно, наконец, сжалилось надо мной. В пять в офис пришел Никитка. Как ни странно, но директор относился к нему благосклонно и не возражал из-за его частых приходов.  
\- Всем привет! – он помахал рукой. – А у меня тут булочки.  
А вот теперь стало понятно, почему его все любили.  
\- Никитушка, - это та самая Маринка, - как же я рада тебя видеть.  
Я скривился и перевел взгляд на монитор. Никитушку она ждет. Пусть бы лучше попробовала поработать. Надоело все. Хочу в отпуск. Один и на необитаемый остров.  
\- Мариночка, - Никита галантно поставил коробку с пирожными ей на стол, - не было времени. Но я скучал. Сережа передавал вам мои приветы?  
\- Нет, - Марина зацокала язычком. – Он такой…  
\- Я знаю, - Никитка вздохнул, показывая, что понимает, какой Сережа.  
\- Уж кому, если не тебе, это понимать, - вновь поддержала его Марина.  
Я вынырнул из своих мыслей. О чем это они? Удивленно глянул на парочку. Те, склонившись друг к другу, о чем-то шептались. Злые люди!  
Нашептавшись и насекретничавшись, Никитка соизволил подойти ко мне и развалиться на стуле.  
\- Ты еще долго?  
\- До окончания рабочего дня осталось двадцать минут, - скучным голосом уведомил его я и сделал вид, что занят.  
Никитка вздохнул. Так жалобно и грустно. Меня даже пробрало…ну, почти. Знаю я его приемчики, этого мелкого недоразумения.  
\- Терпи.  
Он хмыкнул и вновь перетек в сторону Маринки. Ну, и ладно. Переживу. Почему-то это меня задело. И вообще, я в последнее время как-то ненормально на него реагирую. Тут я завис, глядя в экселевский файл. Реагирую. На Никитку. Ненормально. А ведь и, правда. Бабу надо найти. Грудастую и легкую в общении. И срочно. А то… Украдкой бросил взгляд на парочку. Маринка смеялась над какой-то его шуткой, прикрыв рот ладошкой. Тьфу ты… Гадость.

Рабочий день закончился, как и все плохое. И я был в мрачном настроении. Знаете, как в мультике: «просто хочется рвать и метать». Так вот, это про меня. Настроение на нуле, в душе то ли тревога, то ли еще что-то. Гадостно, одним словом.  
Я шел вперед, надвинув капюшон на глаза. Ну, да, с неба падал снег. Зима ж, все-таки. Никитка вприпрыжку бежал за мной. «Куда идем мы с Пяточком? Большой-большой секрет...»  
\- Сереж, подожди, - наконец окликнул он, и я сдался. Ладно, дождусь. Никитка вцепился в рукав моей куртки мертвой хваткой. Интересно, как мы смотрелись со стороны? Я посмотрел на него повнимательней. А ведь он очень симпатичный. Да что ж мне за мысли в голову лезут? Ой, не к добру.  
\- Серый, - между тем, мое недоразумение отдышалось. - Ты куда летишь на всех парах?  
\- В «Другой мир».  
\- А не рано? – он улыбнулся, и я растаял.  
\- Придурок.  
\- Он самый, только иди помедленней.  
Ну, и ладно. И пойду.  
Дальнейшая дорога прошла под веселый треп Никитки о сегодняшних парах и об их профессоре Федорцове. Этот старикашка преподавал им историю древней Руси и доводил всех вокруг оценками и контрольными. Но его все равно любили.

Мы дошли до конторы «Другой мир», благо, она располагалась недалеко от моего места работы, на 2-й Советской. Ну, что… С виду – нормальный офис, на вампирский притон не похоже, все чистенько. Хотя, как именно должен выглядеть этот самый вампирский притон, я не знал. Может, стоило посмотреть «Сумерки»? Или что-то другое про клакастых?  
Как сообщила вездесущая Лаптева, офис Олег всегда закрывает сам. И, как правило, делает это в половине восьмого. Я глянул на часы: оставалось ждать совсем недолго, минут пятнадцать. Фонари освещали все вокруг тусклым светом. Снегопад закончился. Я стоял, привалившись к углу дома, засунув руки в карманы: было холодно. Никитка приплясывал около меня. Ну, да, а вот нечего ходить зимой легко одетому!  
Очень скоро Мелкий начал шмыгать носом. Я недовольно на него шикнул. Ну, чего он мешает мне следить?  
Наконец появился тот, кого мы ждали. Ну…я ожидал чего-то большего. Парень оказался на полголовы меньше меня, а, следовательно, Лаптевой он будет до плеча. Подтянутый, на расстоянии плохо видно, но, кажется, шатен. Он вышел, оглянулся по сторонам и щелкнул сигналкой. Рядом пискнула машина. Я чуть завистливо проводил его глазами. Эх, я тоже хочу KIA Sportage. Но пока мне не светит даже наша девятка.  
Ну, да Бог с ним. Итак, Олег усвистал. А мы с Никитой переглянулись.  
\- Он… - прошептал Никитка.  
\- Угу, по ходу дела, он, - подтвердил я, думая о своем. И, да, я совершенно не обратил внимания на странные интонации в голосе Мелкого, тем более что он тут же передернул плечами:  
\- Пошли домой, Сереж, я замерз.  
\- Горе ты моё, - я лишь помотал головой и потянул его к метро. Надо было продумать наши последующие действия, а также позвонить другу детства, работающему сейчас в ГАИ: пусть пробьет номерок.

Это прогулка принесла нам только одно – ОРВИ у Никитки. Он лежал на раскладушке и стонал в голос. Температура не спускалась ниже 37,8. В институт он, естественно, не пошел. Ну, а мне пропускать работу было нельзя, так что, снабдив его горкой лекарств и в душе костеря Лаптеву, на чем свет стоит, я поплелся в офис. Глаза у меня были покрасневшие от недосыпа. Директор, как увидел меня, присвистнул и посоветовал пить меньше или делать это в выходные дни. Пришлось рассказать правду: что вчера с Мелким гуляли под снегопадом и замерзли. Директор как-то странно на меня взглянул и, хохотнув, разрешил мне взять пару дней за свой счет. Я заявил, что сегодняшний день пробуду на работе, а то без меня же они не справятся.  
В общем, работа дала мне возможность спокойно обо всем подумать. Дома не получилось бы: Никитка требовал внимания. Вспомнив о больном, я поднял трубку и набрал свой номер.  
\- Алло, - голос был тихий, хриплый и умирающий.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Плохо, - говорил он в нос, да еще и закашлялся. Ну, Лаптева, если из-за тебя у Мелкого будет бронхит, я тебя твоему Олегу лично на блюдечке приволоку!  
\- Держись, я постараюсь не задерживаться.  
\- Ага, - он кашлянул, и я повесил трубку.  
Итак, что мы имеем? Олег этот на самом деле существует, это Лаптева не придумала, и пока ничего странного в нем нет. Я усмехнулся, и тут пискнул сотовый. На экране высветилось: «Поручение выполнено, мой генерал. Вечером заеду к тебе. Твоя пупсик». Эх, Сашка-Сашка! Никогда он не повзрослеет. Мы с ним в одну группу в садике ходили и, как говорится, на одном горшке сидели. Так что, ему позволены подобные намеки. Главное, что все это в шутку, естественно!

В общем, по ходу домой я заглянул в супермаркет и, подумав, купил пиццу. Никитка болеет и вряд ли станет стоять у плиты, выготавливая что-то вкусное. Сашка в еде непритязательный и пицце обрадуется. Подумав, сверху кинул еще пару банок пива. А вот теперь можно домой. На выходе я взглянул в сторону аптеки и со вздохом вновь позвонил домой.  
\- Алло, - ответил мне голос смертельно больного человека. На публику играет. Но я-то слышал на заднем плане отголоски стереосистемы. Эх, Никитка-Никитка!  
\- Лекарства нужны?  
\- Лекарства? – голос стал еще более жалким. – Нет, все есть.  
\- Ну, как знаешь. Скоро буду.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Ник, ты DVDишник выключи. Много смотреть всякую ерунду вредно.  
\- Ага, - голос сразу стал на порядок здоровее. – Злой ты, Серый.  
И в трубке пошли гудки. Конечно, как что, так «Серый – злой». Выходя из торгового центра, увидел вывеску «Цветы» А что? Прикольнусь. Заглянул и купил у девушки три гвоздички.

Дверь мне, естественно, никто не открыл. Ну, я и не ждал. Из зала доносились тихие стоны, видимо, призванные меня разжалобить. Ну, я не такой! Меня так просто не проймешь, тем более, что сейчас Сашка явится.  
\- Эй, Мелкий, кончай помирать, - я задержался около двери в зал. – Поднимайся с постели, сейчас придут гости!  
\- Какие гости? – он, и правда, сел, удивленно глядя на меня.  
\- Ну, как – какие? – и тут меня понесло. – Моя дама сердца явится.  
\- О! – Никитка закрывал и открывал рот, словно рыба. Одет он был в домашние штаны, футболку, мою, между прочим, на шее – шерстяной шарф. Посмотрев на меня пару минут, он с тихим стоном упал обратно на раскладушку: – Обойдешься без своих амурных шур-мур. Я умираю, а тебе дела никакого нет.  
\- Ну, умирай, не буду тебе мешать, - усмехнувшись, я закрыл дверь и направился на кухню. Вот точно слышал, как что-то стукнулось в стену. Интересно, что?

Мурлыкая под нос песенку, я сервировал стол. И даже цветы тыкнул в вазу: пусть Сашка поржет. Включил телевизор. По РенТВ, как всегда, шла какая-то мистическая мура. Только у них и только сейчас будут раскрыты все тайны! Ну-ну, само собой. Где же еще они могут быть раскрыты?  
Наконец раздался требовательный звонок в дверь, и я отправился встречать дорогого гостя.  
Сашка совсем не изменился. Мы не виделись, наверное, месяцев семь-восемь. Оба закрутились, забегались, редко созваниваясь, а чаще посылая друг другу шутливые смс.  
– Привет, брат, - меня заключили в медвежьи объятия. Надо заметить, что Сашка, хоть и был значительно ниже меня ростом, комплекция у него была…большая, в общем. И пивной животик, и щечки. Но таким он был с детства.  
\- Привет, заходи.  
\- А как же поцелуй? – он сделал губы дудочкой и, привстав на цыпочки, потянулся ко мне.  
\- Уйди, противный, - я хохотнул и махнул в сторону кухни. – Руки мой, любимый, и вперед, к победе коммунизма!

Сашка появился минут через пять, обвел глазами стол, увидел пиво и пиццу и улыбнулся. Заметил цветы:  
\- Мне?  
\- А кому же?  
\- Эх, Глаголев-Глаголев. Вот был бы ты бабой…  
\- Ничего бы у нас не получилось.  
Сашка понятно кивнул и сел за стол. Микроволновка довольно пискнула, и очень скоро на столе уже красовалось нехитрое угощение.  
И вот тут случилось это. Нет, Никитка всегда был сумасшедшим, но не до такой же степени!  
Дверь в зал щелкнула, и вышел он, весь такой бледный со взором горящим. Прошлепав босыми ногами по полу, подошел, зараза, прямо ко мне и звонко чмокнул в губы. После чего сел рядом и сложил руки на коленках. Не дать ни взять – верная жена. Сашка завис, хотя, и я тоже.  
\- Эм, Серый, - он с трудом отвел глаза от мелкого. – Я чего-то не понимаю, но…  
\- Это Никита, - сквозь зубы прошипел я. Мелкого хотелось задушить, не сходя с места.  
\- Ну, я понял уже, что не Клаудия Шифер, - Сашка вновь взглянул на него.  
\- Он живет здесь.  
\- С тобой, - тут же добавило мое недоразумение.  
\- Со мной, - повторил я, метнув на негодника сердитый взгляд.  
\- А, ну, я так и понял – Сашка хрюкнул и протянул руку за пивом. – Тогда можно мне чего-нибудь покрепче.  
\- Идиот, - я хлопнул его по руке. – Друг это мой. Временно оставшийся без жилплощади и скоро, похоже, будет ночевать на улице.  
\- Конечно-конечно, друг. Именно так я и подумал, - Сашка вновь бросил украдкой взгляд на Никитку, и тот умильно стрельнул в него глазками.  
\- Хватит, - спектакль мне не нравился. Я хлопнул рукой по столу. – Это Никитка. Ты же в курсе: я всегда помогаю сирым и бездомным. Живет он тут. Это Сашка – мой друг детства.  
\- Сирым и бездомным? – Никитка выпрямился и зло уставился на меня. – Сирым и бездомным?  
Да, наверное, не стоило этого говорить.  
\- Ник, я просто не так выразился, - попытался я пойти на попятную.  
\- Пошел ты! - Он вскочил и выбежал из кухни. Через пять минут хлопнула входная дверь.  
\- Темпераментный он у тебя, - Сашка посмотрел ему вслед с уважением.  
\- Ничего, наиграется и вернется. Давай лучше пиццу лопать, и о деле поговорим.  
Но мне кусок в горло не лез, потому что мелкий не возвращался. А он же простужен и с температурой. И идти ему некуда. Опять же, в неприятности влипнет. Настроение резко упало ниже плинтуса, и стало противно и обидно.  
Сашка как-то сразу это почувствовал:  
\- Он вернется.  
\- Да, - я грустно хмыкнул. – Вернется.  
\- В общем, держи все, что удалось узнать по поводу твоего запроса, - он вытащил из портфеля тонкую папку. – Помни мою щедрость.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Я лучше пойду, а то Ольга будет волноваться, - Сашка поднялся из-за стола, и мне ничего другого не оставалось, как пойти его провожать.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава четвертая, в которой у главного героя происходит переосмысление жизненных ценностей.

Закрыв за другом дверь, я устало прислонился к стене. Что делать и куда идти, я не знал. Тяжко повздыхав, отправился в душ. Вышел минут через десять, но квартира все так же радовала меня абсолютной тишиной. Мелкий не пришел. Эх, Никитка-Никитка...  
За окном вновь начался снегопад. Ну, куда это ходячее недоразумение подевалось? Ведь совсем разболеется! Ему дома лежать надо. К полуночи мое беспокойство достигло апогея, и я был готов идти одеваться, когда входная дверь тихо щелкнула, и Никита вошел в квартиру. Был он непривычно тихим и задумчивым. Не глядя на меня, прошел в ванную, и очень скоро оттуда раздался шум душа. Я вздохнул. Ладно, хоть живой. Усевшись на диван, я принялся его ждать, чтобы устроить головомойку, но, не дождавшись, заснул. Точно помню, что кто-то накинул на меня одеяло, но, может, мне это приснилось.  
Утром, открыв глаза, я понял, что Никитка ушел. Как, спросите вы? Ну, по сложенной раскладушке, наверное, и по записке, лежащей на кухонном столе:  
 _«Спасибо за все. Н»._  
Я сел на табуретку, глупо глядя на записку. Наверное, впервые за все последнее время я не знал, что делать….  
Он вернется. Точно вернется. Вот вечером приду, а он уже будет копошиться на кухне.  
С этими мыслями я и ушел на работу. День тянулся нестерпимо долго. Позвонила Лаптева, узнать, что у меня слышно. Я и думать забыл о ее Олеге. У меня тут, понимаешь ли, друг пропал.  
Возвращался домой с осторожностью двоечника, надеявшегося на чудо: что родители дневник не нашли, или в нем вдруг все оценки стали пятерками.  
Но квартира встретила меня тишиной и пустотой. Я молча прошел на кухню и замер у окна. Ну, куда он мог уйти? Ведь болеет же. А я, как назло, ничего не знаю о его друзьях. Да и вообще, есть ли эти самые друзья? Я постарался вспомнить, о чем он мне говорил, какие имена называл. Не получилось. Выходило, что Никитка как-то очень гармонично вписался в мою жизнь, вытеснив из нее всех остальных, но о его жизни я знал очень мало. Ладно, я, хотя бы, знаю его институт, и курс, и факультет, и… А какой именно институт? Попытался вспомнить и не смог. Никитка постоянно говорил о нем, но название называл лишь один раз. В момент знакомства. Мне стало страшно.  
Осознание того, что он не вернется, обрушилось, словно снежный ком. Договорился ты, Сереженька. А ведь парень ничего и не просил и не требовал от тебя.  
В таком подавленном состоянии я провел несколько дней. Я не мог набраться храбрости и отправиться в ментовку. В общем-то, вот спросят меня, и что я скажу? Кто я Никитке? А никто...  
На работе, видя мое упадническое настроение, меня отправили домой, велев вернуться в понедельник вновь человеком.  
\- Сереж, ты бери быка за рога, раз уж влюбился, - наставительно щебетала Маринка. Я лишь кивал головой, не понимая, в сущности, о чем она говорит.

Дом давил. Квартира, еще недавно такая уютная, превратилась в тюрьму. Тут-то я и вспомнил о просьбе Лаптевой. Ну, хоть какое-то занятие. Все лучше, чем ждать в четырех стенах неизвестно чего. Для начала надо было посмотреть папку, которую принес Сашка. Я так и не удосужился этого сделать, по правде говоря, совсем про нее забыл. Пошел на кухню – ничего. Попытался вспомнить, куда дел эту проклятую папку, но, как назло, ничего не мог вспомнить, ее нигде не было. Пришлось грустно вздыхать, и, от нечего делать, я решил вновь проследить за Олегом.

В семь часов вечера я уже был на боевом посту: в подворотне дома напротив офиса. Я следил за входом, выжидая выхода этого самого таинственного Олега. А, может, просто пойти и поговорить с ним начистоту? Тоже вариант. Настроение было на нуле, и я, впервые за долгое время, закурил. А ведь бросил два года назад.  
\- Простите, сигаретку не одолжите? - голос, тягучий, словно мед, прозвучал в пустой подворотне подобно раскату грома. Я вздрогнул, а в душе внезапно зажегся сигнал опасности. Медленно обернулся. Напротив меня стояла высокая брюнетка в коротком норковом полушубке. В тусклом свете фонаря блеснули ее длинные красные ногти. Меня почему-то передернуло.  
\- Что?  
\- Сигареткой не угостите? – вновь повторила она, и я кивнул и залез рукой в карман, отвлекшись на мгновение. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы мне на голову обрушился удар, мир померк, а я провалился в темноту.

Сознание возвращалось медленно и урывками.  
\- …убери руки. Если с ним что-то случится…  
\- …сбежал, как крыса, бросив все…  
\- …тебе не поздоровится…  
Потом в голове вновь вспыхнула боль, и вновь наступила тишина.  
Второе пробуждение было чуть лучше.  
Боль в голове, что-то холодное на лице, холод-холод-холод. Потом вдруг чьи-то руки.  
\- Сереж, ты как?  
Очень хотелось ответить, но я даже глаз открыть не мог. И снова все померкло и потерялось. Я вдруг оказался в вакууме, ничего не видя и не слыша. А потом вдруг в голове взорвался фейерверк каких-то образов: голоса, много голосов, истерический женский крик, щелканье машинных дверей, гул двигателей и снова тишина.

Я пришел в себя от ощущения солнечных лучей на лице. Улыбнулся. Открыл глаза и зажмурился. Голову пронзила боль, а солнечные лучи оказались светом настольной лампы. Вновь приоткрыл глаза, они слезились, но не смертельно. Постепенно я привык к свету и смог оглядеться. Мягкий кожаный диванчик. Рядом торшер, дающий приглушенный свет. На голове мокрый компресс. Рядом со мной сидит Никитка и держит за руку. Я что, умер?  
\- Ник?  
\- Пришел в себя? – голос дрогнул. Переживает.  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Отлично, - глаза мелкого сверкнули, и он со всей силы треснул меня по плечу. – Ты какого рожна туда один полез?  
Было больно, но терпимо. Значит, жив и здоров. И вон с Никиткой, вроде как, помирился.  
\- А ты где был?  
\- Где был, там меня уже и нет, - он вновь зло на меня посмотрел.  
Тут в комнате раздались аплодисменты. Я вздрогнул.  
\- Браво, господа, но давайте оставим ваши семейные разборки на потом. Мне хотелось бы получить ответы на свои вопросы прежде, чем мы с вами расстанемся.  
Из того положения, в котором я находился, видеть говорившего я не мог, так что мне пришлось подняться. Шикнув на возмутившегося было Никитку, я сел и огляделся. Находился я в какой-то квартире. Лежал на кожаном диванчике, кстати, очень неудобном. Обставлена комната была очень даже ничего. За окнами город жил своей привычной жизнью. По шуму машин я предположил, что нахожусь где-то в центре. В дальнем углу в старинном кресле сидел Олег, я его сразу узнал, около окна стояла та самая дамочка, попросившая у меня сигарету. Вид у нее был очень недовольный. А Олег, напротив, явно скучал. Кстати, в комнате был большой книжный шкаф. Я даже залюбовался им, столько там было книг. Ну, да, я люблю читать. Но разглядывать окружающих дальше возможности у меня просто не было. Голова сильно болела, и очень хотелось домой. Те более, рядом Никитка.  
\- Вы в курсе, что я… - я откашлялся, и Никитка тут же поднырнул мне под руку, - что я могу на вас в милицию заявление написать?  
\- А вы в курсе, - вперед выступила эта дамочка, - что мы также можем написать на вас заявление? Вы пытались нас ограбить.  
\- Что? – это уже возмутился Никитка.  
\- Вы целую неделю на двоих с молодым человеком следили за нашим офисом. Что еще нам оставалось думать? – дамочка хищно улыбнулась и вновь отвернулась к окну.  
\- Кому вы нужны, - я поднял руку, тщательно проверяя шишку на голове. – Мне поговорить надо было с вами, - глянул на Олега. – И все.  
\- Ну, говорите, раз надо, - он продолжал сидеть и даже не двигался. Чуть прикрыл глаза, руки на подлокотниках, на лице – скучающая маска. Хотя, может быть, мне просто показалось, и весь разговор его забавлял?  
Получив возможность наконец-то поговорить, я завис. Ну, и как начать говорить-то? Выручил Никитка. Ну, это и понятно, для него понятие опасности, похоже, вообще не существует. Теперь понятно, чем он занимался все это время. Детектив, мать его так! Ну, я ему устрою! Дайте только до дома добраться. Живыми, желательно.  
\- А разговор будет очень интересным, - начал он и легко поднялся, встав так, чтобы находиться между мной и той парочкой, - вы, Олег, как предпочитаете кровь пить? У девственниц или, кого поймаете?  
Несколько мгновений в комнате было тихо, а потом брюнетка разразилась веселым смехом.  
\- Это что за ерунда? Вы сумасшедший? Олег, вызывай скорую.  
\- Вампиров не существует, - это произнес уже Олег. В общем-то, я был с ним согласен. Загнул Никитка, конечно.  
\- Ага, не существует, – Никитка, похоже, сдаваться не собирался. Все же, нельзя его одного оставлять ни на день. – Я вам верю, честное слово!  
\- А вы уверены в обратном? – дамочка вновь отвернулась от окна.  
\- Да что я. Давайте спросим об этом у самого Олега, - парень шутливо поклонился.  
\- И ты, - Олег внезапно поддался вперед, - можешь это доказать?  
\- Могу, - Никитка обернулся ко мне и подмигнул. Наверное, во всем виновата больная голова, но я был так рад этому.  
\- Мы вас внимательно слушаем, Никита, не знаю, как вас по отчеству, - Олег оторвался от созерцания своего маникюра.  
\- А вы так уж уверены, что хотите это слышать, Олег? Простите, ваше отчество я также подзабыл.  
Дамочка внезапно гневно стукнула по полу ногой:  
\- Они издеваются. Олег, сделай что-нибудь!  
Поняв, что сейчас начнется третья мировая, я с трудом поднялся.  
\- Брейк, – голос хоть и слабый, но эффект получился. – Мне плевать, вампиры вы или нет. Честное слово, пофиг. Спите в гробах, питайтесь кровь – не мое дело. У нас демократия и все такое прочее. Но вот чтоб Лаптевой перестал мозги пудрить! А то я запасусь и чесноком, и святой водичкой, и чем там, Никитка, Дракулу убивали?  
\- К-крестом, - он заикался от смеха.  
\- Вот-вот, и распятием. Надеюсь, я понятно выражаюсь?  
\- О, да, - Олег, не отрываясь, смотрел на меня, и в его взгляде мне почудилась печаль.  
\- Что? Все дело в этой девке? А я говорила тебе не связываться с ней! А ты…– похоже, сейчас эта дамочка набросится на Олега. А, следовательно, пора нам и честь знать.  
\- Рина, помолчи.  
\- Я…  
Пора, пора уходить. Но уходить, не сказав последнего слова, было нечестно. Я медленно подошел к двери и оглянулся. Никитка продолжал стоять между нами, задумчиво глядя на Олега.  
\- Надеюсь, я понятно выражаюсь?  
\- Идите, пока можете. Сейчас все карты на вашей стороне, - дамочка попыталась подойти ко мне, но на ее пути стоял Никитка. Так что она замерла и лишь улыбнулась, сверкнув белоснежными зубами. И да, я уверен, что видел клыки. Честно признаюсь, в этот момент я поплыл. При взгляде на ее губы в голове стало вдруг пусто и легко, и лишь внезапный тычок в бок и злой взгляд Никиты вмиг меня отрезвили.  
\- А я не угрожаю, я предупреждаю.  
Дверь легко поддалась. За ней оказался запущенный коридор. Видимо, в квартире шел ремонт, так как на полу валялись стройматериалы, в углу стояли пакеты с цементом. Как можно быстрее мы добрались до входной двери и, наконец, покинули нехорошую квартиру. Нас ждала темная и грязная лестница и, наверное, одному мне было бы сложно справиться, но Никитка шел рядом, поддерживая меня. Наконец мы спустились вниз и с трудом отворили входную дверь. Я был прав, мы находились в центре города, в одном из пустующих домов. Дверь с диким скрипом закрылась, отрезая от нас все неприятности. Я вдохнул морозный воздух и вдруг понял, что замерзаю. Ужасно захотелось поскорее домой. И чаю. А лучше, водки. В молчании мы доползли до шумной улицы, и Никита принялся голосовать. И то верно, до метро я не доберусь. Хочу лечь, и чтоб рядом пыхтел мелкий. И вообще, чтобы прошедшей недели в моей жизни не было.

Как мы добрались до дома, честное слово, помню плохо. Голова с каждой минутой болела все сильнее и сильнее. Я потерялся в лабиринте улиц, но водитель уверенно вез нас вперед. Никитка сидел рядом, держал мою руку в своей, но смотрел в окно. Наконец машина свернула в знакомый двор, и через несколько минут я добрался до родной квартиры. Остаток вечера пролетел незаметно. Утро встретило меня веселым перезвоном на кухне и ощущением уюта дома. Было так приятно. Я понежился лишних несколько минут, глянул в сторону окна: там, на своем привычном месте под окном, стояла раскладушка. Значит, Никитка вернулся. И мне ничего не приснилось. В то утро я так и не набрался смелости спросить его, где же он был все время, и как оказался в той комнате. Я не спросил об этом и на следующий день, и через день…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава пятая, в которой в жизни героев вновь случается крутой поворот.

Постепенно наша жизнь вернулась в привычное русло. Никитка вновь постоянно был рядом. Выходные закончились и начались рабочие будни. К среде раздался первый звоночек. Мне позвонила Лаптева и, заливаясь слезами, рассказала, что Олег ее бросил. Без объяснения причин.  
\- Сереж, я ж его люблю, - рыдала она в трубку. – Как же я теперь?  
Вопрос был риторическим. Мне-то откуда знать. Хотя, вот совсем недавно сам был в подобном состоянии, когда Никитка ушел.  
\- Насть, а может, ну его, этого Олега. Темная он личность. Найдешь кого-то другого, - я попытался ее успокоить и даже призадумался, вспоминая, кого бы из друзей с ней познакомить.  
\- Нет. Не нужен мне никто, кроме него!  
На этом разговор прервался. Я облегченно вздохнул и вернулся к своим таблицам и заказчикам.  
Вечером дома я честно рассказал обо всем Никите. Вот тогда-то и всплыл вопрос по поводу тех нескольких дней.

Мы сидели на кухне, в углу мягко светился торшер, создавая приятную домашнюю атмосферу. За окнами вновь был снегопад и холод, а здесь было уютно и тепло. Никитка пил чай, сидя напротив меня и держа чашку двумя руками.  
\- Ник, - я замолчал, подбирая слова, - мне Лаптева сегодня звонила.  
\- И? – он глянул на меня из-под своей отросшей челки и, будто увидев что-то в моем взгляде, поставил чашку на стол.  
\- Рыдает и не знает, как жить дальше, - я протянул руку к сахарнице. Не сказать, чтобы я любил сладкий чай, просто мне надо было чем-то занять руки. Две ложки или три? В результате положил пять и принялся старательно их размешивать.  
\- Дела, - задумчиво проговорил Никитка, глядя в окно.  
\- Ну, да, дела, - повторил я и, подняв голову, внимательно посмотрел на него. – Никит, ответь на пару вопросов.  
\- Угу, - теперь уже он взял свою чашку и уткнулся в нее носом.  
\- А как ты тогда оказался в той комнате? - Уточнять, в которой, я не стал. Не маленький, сам догадается.  
\- Ну… - он неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- И почему ты так уверен, что Олег – вампир? Вампиров не бывает, - почему-то уточнил я.  
\- Наверное, потому, что это правда, - он улыбнулся мне.  
\- Да?  
\- Ага, - Никитка наморщил нос. – В мире, Сереж, много непознанного.  
\- Ты опять пересмотрел РенТВ? – с улыбкой предположил я.  
\- Думай, как хочешь.  
\- Не желаешь говорить?  
\- Понимаешь, - он вновь внимательно глянул на меня. – За одним событием тянется другое. Тебе надо это все знать?  
И я завис. А, действительно, надо ли? Вот так живу себе и в ус не дую. А вдруг, и правда, что-то рядом есть?  
\- Давай так, - Никитка поставил локти на стол. – Ты реши для себя, чего хочешь. Хочешь правду – будет тебе правда. Но ты учти, эту правду принять надо и жить с ней дальше.  
\- Ладно.  
Тем вечером, да и последующие несколько дней, мы больше не поднимали этот вопрос. Минули выходные, началась и подошла к концу следующая рабочая неделя. Как-то незаметно подкрался март, а с ним и женский день. Я с улыбкой подарил секретарше Мариночке коробку конфет и букет роз. Она повздыхала и, улыбнувшись, призналась, что скоро выходит замуж. Я от всей души ее поздравил. Как-то так получилось, что мой интерес к ней погас. Да и был ли он, этот самый интерес? Март принес с собой много еще по-зимнему холодного солнца, последние метели и морозы, бабок с мимозой, тюльпаны повсюду, лужи и слякоть.  
Как-то после работы я задержался, чтобы встретиться с Настей. Лаптева была грустной и какой-то потерянной. Мне, помнящего ее бодрой и веселой, было очень непривычно видеть ее такой печальной. Мы сидели в нашем любимом кафе, но разговор не клеился.  
Она возила ложечкой в креманке, размазывая мороженое по краям, и грустно вздыхала. Мы посидели, помолчали, и я поспешил проститься с ней. До дома решил дойти пешком. Благо, живу я не слишком далеко, а заодно будет время подумать.  
Вечер был чудесным. Мороз скрипел под ногами, в свете фонарей серебрился снег, в темном небе светили звезды. Романтика, одним словом.  
Я шел и думал. О том, что стало с Лаптевой. Какой она была раньше: задорная девчонка, душа компании, любимица всех вокруг. А теперь она сидит с заплаканными глазами, потому что из-за меня Олег ее бросил. Глупо как-то. Но понимание того, что одно открытие потянет за собой другое, тяготило. Может, и у Никитки какая-то тайна есть? А, в общем-то, что я о нем знаю? Практически, ничего: учится в каком-то институте на первом курсе, с родителями не общается, до меня жил у каких-то друзей, из общежития выгнали, хорошист, но звезд с неба не хватает, с девушками не общается в этом плане. Ходит за мной, словно тень, вкусно готовит, создает уют в доме. Без него мне грустно и одиноко. Пропал на несколько дней. Очень быстро вылечился от бронхита. А может, он тоже, того самого? Оборотень?!  
От этой дикой мысли я замер на месте и рассмеялся, чем безумно испугал двух старушек, шедших впереди меня. Одна обернулась, испуганно глянула на меня и поспешила вперед. Точно, скорее всего, решили, что я маньяк.

Итак, размышлял я, стоит или нет просить Никитку все объяснить. С одной стороны, боязно. Вот живу я и не думаю ни о чем. А с другой стороны, жизнь в неведении имеет свои минусы. Опять же, надо знать, из-за чего пострадала Лаптева. А может, все не так уж и плохо, и она могла быть счастлива со своим Олегом? И что скрывает Никитка? И как все это отразится на мне?

Вот с такими мыслями я и дошел до любимой квартирки. Открыл дверь и замер, жмурясь от удовольствия: в воздухе витал аромат пирогов.  
\- Серый, у меня уже все готово, - крикнул Никитка из кухни и, пока я раздевался, нарисовался сам. Смотреть на него было так забавно. А вы сами представьте: парень в футболке и кружевном фартучке. Ну, любит он их надевать.  
\- По какому поводу пироги? – я принюхался и облизнулся. – Тем более, с капустой?  
\- Так надо! – он загадочно улыбнулся и я, не выдержав, чмокнул его в нос. Сам не знаю, что на меня вдруг нашло. Поняв, что только что сделал, я поспешил скрыться в ванной. Включил воду, сел на бортик и задумался. Что-то в последнее время меня постоянно влечет не в ту сторону. А, в общем-то, где именно та самая сторона? И есть ли эта самая сторона, когда дело касается чувств? Может, все это выдумки недалеких идиотов? Кажется, я окончательно запутался. Повздыхал, умылся, понял, что безумно хочу курить, но вновь тренирую силу воли.  
Вечно в ванной не просидишь, и я решил выйти на свет божий.

На кухне уже все было готово. Блюдо с пирогами стояло на столе, на плите в кастрюльке булькало что-то восхитительно пахнущее. В общем, создавалось такая благостная обстановка, что я решил еще вытащить бутылку вина. Конечно, пироги и красное сухое мало вяжутся, но все же лучше, чем ничего.  
Решив, что так лучше, чем никак, я достал бутылку из шкафа и уже возвращался обратно, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Я замер, почему-то открывать не хотелось. Какая ерунда! Вздохнув, подошел к двери и быстро распахнул ее.  
\- Здрасьте.  
А на пороге стоял Олег, как его там, сейчас и не вспомню. Да, за прошедшее время он тоже сильно изменился и не в лучшую сторону: бледный, похудевший, с покрасневшими глазами. Он стоял, схватившись одной рукой за стенку, и я мог разглядеть вытянувшиеся ногти.  
\- Здравствуйте, Сергей. Мне надо с вами поговорить.  
\- Мда? А мне не надо, - оглянулся на кухню. В дверях уже стоял Никитка и, вытирая руки о кухонное полотенце, не отрываясь, смотрел на гостя.  
\- Мне надо. Итак, позволите? – он попытался улыбнуться, и у меня, честное слово, пробежал мороз по коже. Клыки! Самые настоящие клыки! В прошлую нашу встречу он еще выглядел, как человек, но сейчас. - Прошу вас…  
Я, честное слово, не понимал, что именно должен позволить или не позволить. На помощь пришел Никита, как всегда, оказавшийся рядом:  
\- Ты должен пригласить его войти, Серж, так надо. Разве ты не видишь, что ему плохо?  
Ну, вот это-то как раз я видел прекрасно.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да, иначе он не сможет переступить через порог, - голос моего мелкого был напряженным. А я, честное слово, не понимал, что к чему. Ну, надо, так надо. Пожав плечами, я вновь глянул на Олега:  
\- Добро пожаловать. Чувствуйте себя, как дома, но не забывайте, что в гостях.  
Услышав подобное, Никита закатил глаза к потолку. Ну, а я что? Вроде не сморозил никакой глупости.  
Олег еле заметно улыбнулся и с трудом переступил порог. В свете лампочки я смог разглядеть и остальные изменения. Глаза ввалились, волосы стали чуть длиннее и какими-то неухоженными. Казалось, что он стареет, причем, очень быстрыми темпами. Интересно, в чем дело? И не заразно ли?  
Никитка и Олег замерли друг напротив друга. Я вздохнул, поняв, что, кажется, хочешь - не хочешь, но сегодня я узнаю все правду. Но не здесь же!  
\- Ну, раз вошли, то давайте на кухню. У меня был долгий рабочий день, и я есть хочу, как волк.  
Не говоря больше ни слова, я развернулся к ним обоим спиной и направился вперед. Никита подождал, пока гость разденется, и также препроводил его на кухню.  
Я уже сидел, привалившись плечом к любимой батарее. Ой, чует моя пятая точка, сейчас что-то будет. И это что-то жутко интересное.

Олег сел напротив. Никитка как-то странно взглянул на него и поставил перед ним бокал. Без тарелки. Нет, ну, а что? Наверно, правильно. Он же вампир, а им есть пироги необязательно. Хотя, и вино пить, вроде как, тоже. Я не стал разводить церемоний, а приступил к еде. Ну, раньше сядешь – больше влезет. Через пять минут понял, что ем один. Никитка с каким-то умильным выражением лица смотрел на меня. Олег пребывал в прострации.  
\- Итак, - я мужественно отодвинул от себя тарелку, подумал-подумал и, вновь подтянув ее к себе, положил еще кусок пирога. – Что случилось и чем могу помочь?  
\- Пропала моя сотрудница Рина.  
\- Рина? – я приподнял брови, не понимая ничего.  
\- Арина Львовна, - Олег чуть поморщился, продолжая: – Вы видели ее в нашу последнюю встречу.  
\- А, - с умным видом закивал я и быстро протянул руку за еще куском пирога, - женщина-кошка с ногтями кроваво-красного цвета.  
\- Да. – Олег кивнул.  
\- А я-то тут при чем? – пироги вышли на славу. Столько есть нельзя. Хотя очень хочется.  
\- Помогите мне найти ее. Она...  
\- Ага, непременно. А менты вам на что?  
Олег внезапно подался вперед, удивленно глядя на меня.  
\- Вы что, ничего не понимаете?  
\- Я…  
\- Он ничего не знает, - вмешался в странный диалог Никитка.  
Олег перевел взгляд на него.  
\- Ты ему ничего не сказал?  
\- Не смог, - мелкий скуксился, сидя на табуретке, как на жердочке. У меня в голове вновь загорелась табличка «Внимание! Сейчас будет интересно!»  
Олег покачал головой и откинулся назад.  
\- И что же теперь делать?  
\- Расскажите мне все, и там посмотрим.

И он рассказал. Уж не знаю, что там дальше будет, но пока мой мир перевернулся с ног на голову, и я ничего не успевал с ним сделать. Да, я дожил до двадцати пяти лет, не веря в мистику и паранормальные явления. Да, не приди ко мне тогда Лаптева, я бы и дальше так жил. Наверное. И, между прочим, неплохо жил бы.  
Суть разговора свелась к тому, что вампиры существуют! По ходу дела, не только они. Я пару раз настороженно глянул на Никитку. А чем черт не шутит?  
\- Арина Львовна, или просто Рина, - голос Олега звучал плавно, - была моей правой рукой. Я полностью доверял ей. Рина родилась здесь. Я сам обратил ее много лет тому назад. Она хотела любви, и поначалу наши с ней цели совпадали. Но со временем, - Олег тяжело вздохнул. – Со временем она изменилась. Я понимаю, что виноват перед ней. Она женщина, она хотела настоящую семью, детей, а я именно тот, кто лишил ее всего этого. В общем, у нас были сложные отношения, но мы полагались друг на друга. А потом появилась Настя. Знаете, Сергей, она особенная. Другой такой нет. Она словно лучик света. Вы вправе не верить мне, но я влюбился. И вот тут начались проблемы.  
\- С Риной? – я уже оставил пироги и сидел с бокалом вина, внимательно слушая рассказ.  
\- Да, с ней, - Олег вздохнул. – Она ревновала. Она бесилась. Она, как и многие женщины, понимала, что я обманываю ее. Но что мог сделать я? Скажите мне? Настя – она не просто одна из многих. Она моя половинка. Я чувствую это.  
\- Существует легенда, - подал голос Никита, - что когда-то каждые два человека были связаны. У них было две головы, четыре ноги и четыре руки, но при этом они были одним целым. Люди возгордились и решили бросить вызов богам, и тогда боги разгневались и разделили людей, и перемешали их. Именно поэтому найти свою половинку очень сложно, но, если тебе это удалось, то надо за нее держаться. Твоя половинка – это и неисчерпаемый источник энергии, и твой супруг или супруга.  
\- Оу, - это было все, что я смог сказать. – Кажется, это написал Платон?  
\- легенда существовала еще до него. Он просто записал ее, - веско сказал Никита.  
\- Все именно так и обстоит, - Олег провел рукой по волосам. – Настя для меня – именно моя вторая половинка. Я искал ее очень долго, я терял надежду и веру. Я…  
\- Ты нашел, - подсказал Никита.  
\- Да, нашел. Это была, - его губы тронула легкая улыбка, - новогодняя ночь. Я загадал, что, если не случится чудо, то я найду способ умереть. В ту ночь было много гуляющих. Я брел, сам не знаю, куда. На Дворцовом мосту я задержался, глядя на толпы народа, и тут я увидел ее. Она бежала прямо ко мне, как мне показалось вначале. Я чувствовал запах ее духов, аромат ее кожи. Это вскружило мне голову. А потом проведение сжалилось, и Настя поскользнулась, а я помог ей. Доля минуты, но я понял, что нашел ТУ, которую искал так долго. Мы начали встречаться. А потом Рина узнала обо всем. Мне казалось, что я уговорил ее успокоиться. Я согласился с вашим требованием и не стал больше видеться с Настей. Мир снова стал для меня адом, но я знал, что Настя жива и здорова. Я не думал, что Рина решится на такую месть.  
\- Что она сделала?  
\- Сергей, а что ты знаешь о вампирах?  
\- Вы пьете кровь, спите в гробах, не любите солнца и так далее…  
Олег грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Существует связка. Вампир-отец и вампиры-дети. Они связаны между собой, они чувствуют эмоции и настроение друг друга. Нам не обязательно пить кровь постоянно. Мы выносливые и можем долго жить без пищи, для этого у нас есть амулеты. У меня был такой амулет, он дает возможность выглядеть внешне, как самый обычный человек. Я мог находиться среди вас днем, конечно, не на ярком солнце. И во мне не было жажды убивать. Рина была связана со мной и поэтому тоже была такой же. Но вчера… Она украла у меня амулет и исчезла. Я схожу с ума, но мало того, я начал изменяться. Что будет дальше, я не знаю.  
\- Ты хочешь есть?  
Олег задумался на мгновение:  
\- Пока не сильно. Все же, я давно живу на свете и могу контролировать себя. Но я не знаю, что будет завтра.  
Я задумался. Мдя…какие дела творятся.  
\- А как ты обычно питался?  
\- У меня есть знакомый, который добывал мне донорскую кровь. Я исправно и достаточно платил ему, чтобы не возникало никаких вопросов.  
\- Хорошо, - я вздохнул, осознавая размер проблемы. – Как мы можем найти вашу Рину?  
\- Я скажу, где она может скрываться, - глаза Олега затуманились. - Я чувствую, что она все еще в городе. Вам нужно будет только найти ее и забрать амулет.  
\- А вы считаете, она мне так просто его отдаст? – вот как-то не верится мне, что эта самая дамочка упадет мне на грудь и, громко плача, попросит спасти ее душу.  
\- Хотя бы найдите ее, а остальное я сделаю сам. без амулета я быстро слабею.  
\- То есть ты думаешь, что мы легко сможем найти логово вашей вампирши?  
\- Если не вы, то уж он точно сможет, - Олег кивнул в сторону Никиты.  
\- Что? – я вздрогнул, глянул на Мелкого. Тот выпрямился, откинул волосы со лба и спокойно взирал на Олега:  
\- Что ты хочешь с ней сделать? Она не остановится ни перед чем и может пойти убивать.  
\- Свяжись с братом. Он знает, что делать дальше.  
Никитка задумчиво почесал нос:  
\- Ты понимаешь, о чем просишь меня?  
\- Да.  
Интересно, а мне одному кажется, что я чего-то недопонимаю, или как?  
\- Нет, - Никитка тряхнул головой, - Мы постараемся найти Рину и разберемся с ней сами.  
\- А ты понимаешь, к чему это может привести?  
\- Если ты, Олег, в курсе, кто я, то должен знать, что я не общаюсь со своим братом.  
Олег замолчал, и я поднял руку, стараясь привлечь внимание.  
\- А можно спросить, о чем разговор?  
\- Ты ему и о себе ничего не сказал? – Олег был удивлен.  
\- Не успел, - Никитка вновь тряхнул головой. – Вот повода все не было.  
\- Может, стоит рассказать сейчас? - Вклинился в их диалог я.  
Мелкий как-то странно глянул на меня и тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Сереж, а у тебя водка есть?  
И я завис. Вроде, за четыре месяца знакомства не видел, чтоб малой пил.  
\- Есть, а тебе зачем?  
\- Ну, так, Сергей, тут без пол-литра не разобраться, - Олег внезапно хохотнул.  
Ладно. Я встал и сходил за бутылкой, Благо, у меня неплохой бар собран. Друзья всегда тащат мне бутылочку чего-то вкусного и редкого из своих странствий, а я всегда держу что-то крепкое для них.

Итак, чтоб вам было понятно. Рисуйте картину маслом: сижу я весь такой обеспокоенный, передо мной стакан водки и кусок пирога. А эти двое…а они сидят напротив, как будто скорешились.  
\- Ну, рассказывай, не тяни.  
\- Ты сначала выпей, - Никитка откинул челку со лба. Блин, ну, может, ему заколку подарить? А что, прикольно будет.  
\- Ладно вам, - я усмехнулся и сделал глоток. Огненная жидкость пробежалась по крови и, как это часто бывает в моем случае, притупила все чувства. – Выпил, теперь слушаю вас.  
\- Ну, в общем, - Никитка переглянулся с Олегом. – Как ты уже понял, вампиры существуют.  
\- Ага, - я пьяно улыбнулся. Ну, что поделать, меня разводит и от рюмки. – Он, - я ткнул в сторону Олега, - клыкастик.  
Олег на это утверждение поморщился, как от зубной боли, но смолчал.  
\- Можно сказать и так, - Никитка улыбнулся, и я завис. Какая же у него улыбка!  
\- Ник, а ты, случайно, не вампирюга? Мне, конечно, все равно, но что-то вас много на один квадратный метр моей жилплощади.  
\- Нет, - Никитка хмыкнул, - я не вампир.  
\- А не… - я сглотнул, вспоминая свои размышления по пути домой, - а не хвостатый?  
\- Хвостатый?  
\- Ну, этот… оборотень.  
\- И это я еще много смотрю РенТВ? – Никитка закатил глаза.  
\- Так как? – ну, не мог я уняться так просто.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет.  
Я успокоился и вздохнул свободней. Рано, как оказалось.  
\- Я - эльф. Правда не чистокровный. О таких как я говорят полукровка.  
Зря он вот так сразу огорошивает меня. Надо было как-то подготовить. Я тупо глянул на него:  
\- А уши?  
\- Что?  
\- Уши покажи.  
Никитка быстро сообразил, чего я от него добиваюсь. Откинул волосы в сторону, и я восторженно на него уставился. А ушки-то на самом деле остренькие. Такие маленькие, как у человека, но кончики чуть удлиненные и остренькие. Прикольно. Безумно захотелось потрогать, но я сдержался. И как это я раньше не замечал их? А, он же всегда ходит растрепанным, и волосы у него длинные.  
\- Сереж, ты больше ничего спросить не хочешь?  
Я взял стакан, допил и помотал головой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Но я все равно расскажу.  
\- Лучше не надо, - я встал и на слабых ногах направился в зал. – Я спать. Не забудь устроить гостя.

Не помню, как я дошел до дивана и рухнул на него. В голове все слилось и смешалось. Точно помню, что спал я беспокойно, пока что-то теплое не оказалось рядом, и только тогда я провалился в безмятежный сон. Утром, открыв глаза, обнаружил на своей груди голову моего Никитки. Я осторожно приподнялся, и Никитка, недовольно проворчав что-то невнятное, переполз на подушку. А я сел и задумчиво смотрел на него. Интересно, и что же дальше-то будет. Вчерашний разговор я помнил слишком хорошо. И еще эта легенда про две половинки. Вот мы с Никиткой тоже, как две половинки. Мы прекрасно дополняем друг друга. И ведь это правда.  
Но размышлять мне было некогда. Будильник показывал семь, я осторожно встал и направился в ванную. Работу никто не отменял. Никитка так и не проснулся. Интересно, и правда, спит, или не хочет со мной встречаться. Заглянул в кухню. Олег спал на раскладушке. Окна были закрыты рулонной шторой, так, чтобы свет не проникал.  
Мда, не квартира, а черт знает, что такое. Зоопарк, одним словом.  
Повздыхав, что позавтракать не получается, я направился на работу голодным. Ну, если что, то куплю себе дико вредный гамбургер. А вечером притащу связку чеснока. А чтоб было, на всякий случай.  
Работать в тот день было жутко тяжело. С похмелья-то. В голове крутились мысли о том, где искать эту Рину-Арину. Если Олег ее чувствует, то, может, он сможет быть компасом? Надо будет все у него узнать.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава шестая, в которой Сережа задает слишком много вопросов.

А вечером меня ждал вкусный ужин. Олег при ближайшем знакомстве оказался приличным… мужиком, что ли. Может, зря я заставил его Настену оставить? А вдруг, не выдвини я такого требования, все сложилось бы иначе? Никитка, наоборот, стал каким-то дерганным. Спали мы теперь так: я с Никиткой – на одном диване, а Олег – на раскладушке в кухне. Из дома он не выходил, так как боялся. Да и вообще, держался он из последних сил. Силы, видимо, были, так как он, по его словам, не рядовой вампир, а какой-то там древний. Я особо в подробности не вдавался. Только сказал ему, что, если чего-то надо, то пусть скажет мне. Пока просьб не поступало. Никитка оставался дома, составляя компанию клыкастику. Ну, и ладно, зато теперь у меня было на одну головную боль меньше. Я точно знал, где и с кем мое недоразумение проводит время.  
А сам я, кажется, вообще перестал хоть что-то понимать в происходящем. Кроме одного: я, кажется, влюбился. И, кажется, в парня. И, кажется, не просто в парня, а в эльфа непонятного, и даже не совсем в эльфа, а в какого-то полукровку.  
Как я это понял? Как бы вам объяснить. Сложно, в общем. Понял, и все тут. Наверное, после того, как перестал глазеть на секретаршу Мариночку, от души поздравив ее с предстоящей свадьбой. После того, как стал волноваться об этом недотепе, как понял, каково это жить без него. Только теперь передо мной встала другая проблема: что дальше-то делать? Никитка вел себя со мной так же, как и пару недель назад, так же, как и пять дней назад. А я? А что я…я страдал.

А еще это обещание помочь Олегу. Вы можете себе представить, каково это – искать сбежавшую дамочку-вампира в большом городе, если еще недавно ты думал, что все это бредни? У меня даже фотографии этой дамочки не было. Только словесный портрет: высокая, черные волосы, кажется, карие глаза, красные ногти и хищное выражение лица. Зашибись!  
\- Олег, - я схватился за голову, оторвав взгляд от листка с приметами Рины. – Ну, хоть еще что-нибудь.  
\- Больше ничего, - клыкастик пожал плечами.  
\- Где, по-твоему, она может быть?  
Он задумался. Ну, мне так показалось.  
\- Он призывает ее с помощью своей силы, - прошептал мне на ухо Никитка, при этом его жаркое дыхание обожгло мочку уха. Я дернулся, а он с усмешкой отошел в сторону. Издевается. Гад!  
\- Она не уехала из города. Максимум, близлежащие поселки, - Олег открыл красные глаза и тяжело вздохнул. – Она хочет покинуть город, но не может. Наша связь с ней крепка, а амулет на нее не действует. Он мой.  
Я задумался. Пригороды? Вообще нереально отследить там человека. Сейчас март месяц, дачников нет, дома стоят пустые.  
\- Какая у нее машина?  
\- Матис красного цвета, номер 696ЛМ, – тут же ответил Никитка, и я вздрогнул.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь?  
\- Пока присматривался к Олегу, - он пожал плечами, - пару раз видел ее. Вот и запомнил номер.  
\- Это уже хоть что-то, - я покусал колпачок ручки и понял, что без помощи Сашки вновь никуда. Ну, вы же помните, он у меня в ГАИ работает. В общем, как говорится: кто, если не он?  
Игнорируя вопрошающие взгляды, я взял телефон и набрал номер.  
\- Дорогой, ты ли это? – как всегда, Сашка не мог не прикольнуться.  
\- И тебе привет, пупсичек, - услышав такое обращение, Никитка нахмурился.  
\- Ты соскучился по своему папочке? – продолжал заливаться соловьем Сашка.  
\- Не говори! Сплю и вижу, как зажму тебя в уголке.  
На том конце раздался веселый смех.  
\- Ладно, Глаголев, зачем звонишь?  
\- Помощь нужна, - я вздохнул и рассказал немного переделанную историю с самого начала: – У друга моего проблемы. Подружка бывшая убежала, прихватив семейную реликвию.  
\- Да ты что? Лучше прятать надо было. А подружка-то красивая?  
\- Ну… - Я почесал макушку. – Ничего так. Может, узнаешь у своих, вдруг кто машинку видел?  
\- Эх, Глаголев, Глаголев, ну, давай сюда номер.  
И я продиктовал и марку и номер машины и пообещал всех благ земных, после чего нажал отбой. Одной проблемой меньше. Теперь все дело за Сашкой. А зная того, он в лепешку расшибется, но поможет.  
\- И что теперь? – спросил Олег.  
\- Ждать. Другого нам не остается.

На следующий день я пришел домой раньше обычного. Никитки не было. В зале на диване сидел Олег, щелкая пультом и перескакивая с канала на канал. Я взглянул на вампира и вздохнул. Ой, искать надо этот чертов амулет, и как можно скорее. Прошел всего лишь день, но Олег сильно изменился. Волосы посветлели и отросли, и при ближайшем изучении стали больше напоминать седые. Он еще больше осунулся и похудел. Перехватив мой взгляд, он устало улыбнулся:  
\- Есть хочу, - я как-то сразу понял, что он явно не про гамбургер из Макдональдса говорит.  
\- Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? – я мялся в дверях, не решаясь зайти внутрь.  
\- Найди Рину, и я буду твоим должником, - он вновь улыбнулся, и в свете лампы блеснули его клыки. – Не бойся. Заходи. Я пока еще контролирую себя.  
\- И на том спасибо, - я прошел вперед, стягивая джемпер.  
\- Ты рано, - Олег мельком глянул на часы, не переставая переключать каналы.  
Я сел рядом.  
\- Стоп, - схватил его за руку и чуть было не отдернул ее. Рука у клыкастика была ледяной. – Зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- Успокаивает, - Олег втянул носом воздух, и вот честное слово, мне поплохело. Вспомнился «Дракула» и все такое прочее.  
\- А где Никитка?  
\- Ушел, - Олег как-то странно посмотрел на меня. – Но скоро будет.  
\- Хорошо, - настроение упало, и я решил принять душ. Может, теплая водичка поможет.  
Когда вышел, в квартире ничего не изменилось. И я, от нечего делать, сел рядом с Олегом.  
\- Олег, - решившись, позвал я.  
\- Да?  
\- А ты Никиту раньше знал?  
\- Нет, - он покачал головой. – Мы познакомились недавно.  
\- А ты не расскажешь мне об эльфах? – попросил я. Ну, ведь интересно же!  
\- А что сам у него не спросишь? – Олег выключил телевизор и повернулся ко мне.  
\- Ну… не хочешь, и не надо, - я встал и направился на кухню. Есть не хотелось. А вот чаю попить можно.  
\- Ну, ты и обидчивый, - Олег шел за мной.  
\- Забей, - я вскипятил воду и, налив чай в чашку, сел около окна.  
\- Он тебе нравится! – Олег усмехнулся и сел рядом.  
\- Конечно, он же мой друг.  
\- Да нет, он тебе нравится по-другому.  
\- Не придумывай, - я отпил чая и, смутившись, вновь уставился в темное окно.  
\- Сергей, а что ты вообще знаешь об эльфах?  
\- Ну… - я пожал плечами. – У них должны быть острые ушки?  
\- И все?  
\- Ну, там, магия и все такое прочее.  
Олег недоверчиво посмотрел на меня:  
\- Ты хотя бы знаешь, кто такой Никита?  
\- Ага, - я кивнул, - он эльф, вроде как.  
Олег лишь покачал головой:  
\- Конечно, не мне тебе все объяснять, ну, да ладно. На Земле, помимо людей, живет много других существ. Просто мы все прячемся. Стараемся, во всяком случае. Для этого у нас есть магия.  
Мне стало очень интересно! Честное слово. Я сел поудобнее и подпер голову рукой.  
\- Люди, они… - Олег замер, подыскивая правильное слово. – Они очень ненаблюдательные. Они боятся того, чего не могут объяснить. Что бы они сделали, узнай, что рядом с ними в соседней квартире живет колдун? Не поверили бы. Потом испугались и попытались бы выжить. Так что, нам всем приходится прятаться.  
\- А как же экстрасенсы и гадалки? Это шарлатаны или как?  
\- Нет, конечно, не все. У многих людей может открыться дар. Как правило, это происходит после тесной взаимосвязи с кем-то из нас. Например, если муж эльф, то через какое-то время у жены может развиться какой-то дар, либо он может появиться у их детей. Теперь понятно?  
\- Ну… - я задумался. – В принципе, да.  
\- У простых людей есть свои правители. У нас – свои. Мы, так же, как и вы, подчиняемся строгим правилам, у нас такая же иерархия, - Олег замолчал на мгновение. – Никита не простой эльф-полукровка. Его брат, он… - вампир вновь замялся, подбирая правильное слово, - он занимает большой пост.  
\- Оу…  
\- Вот тебе и «оу», - передразнил меня Олег.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я просто вампир. Бедный и несчастный.  
Мы оба замолчали, и я, наконец, не выдержал. Помимо насущных проблем, было и еще кое-что, что не давало мне покоя.  
\- Настя страдает очень. Похоже, она на самом деле тебя любит.  
\- Она хорошая девушка. Правда, - Олег опустил голову на скрещенные руки.  
\- А если мы вернем тебе амулет…  
\- Я дал тебе слово, - вампир жестко взглянул на меня. – И я уверен, что ей будет лучше без меня.  
Мы оба замолчали. Чай в чашке остыл. За окном шумел город. Я оглянулся, глядя в темный провал окна.  
\- Ты знаешь, почему Никита оказался здесь?  
\- Ник отправился сюда, потому что захотел независимости. Но лучше тебе спросить его самого.  
\- А он скажет? – я почему-то был уверен, что он промолчит.  
\- Все может быть…  
Когда хлопнула входная дверь, мы оба вздрогнули. Никитка вихрем ворвался в кухню, неся с собой морозный воздух. Признаюсь, что он было дивно хорош сейчас: раскрасневшийся с мороза, в сбившейся на бок шапке.  
\- Какие новости?  
\- Никаких, - ответил за нас обоих Олег. И в этот момент зазвонил сотовый. Накаркал, подумалось мне, но под их взглядами я смело взял трубку.  
\- Алло?  
\- Глаголев, - донесся до меня веселый голос Сашки. – Ты мой вечный должник.  
\- Я согласен. Чего желаете?  
\- Я подумаю, - он хрюкнул. – В общем записывай. Твою красотку видели в районе озера Хеппоярви, это…  
\- Знаю, где это, - я кивнул сам себе. Места там красивые, и мы как-то лет пять назад мотались в ту степь на рыбалку. Озеро глубокое, когда-то рядом стоял трамплин.  
\- В общем, решай, чем будешь отдавать должок, - Сашка вновь рассмеялся. – Там поселок полугородского типа. Машину видели на улице Озерной. Дома приблизительно номера с четырнадцатого – восемнадцатого, точнее сказать не могут.  
\- И этого достаточно. Саш, спасибо.  
\- Свои люди, сочтемся.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава седьмая, В которой наших героев ждет приключение с большой буквы "П".

Я нажал отбой и поднял глаза.  
\- Твою Арину засекли. Что будем делать?  
\- Чем раньше мы заберем у нее амулет, тем лучше, - Олег задумчиво посмотрел в окно. – Ночь. В темное время суток у вампиров чувства работают лучше.  
\- Это как?  
\- В темное время суток мы становимся быстрее, сильнее…  
Я тоже глянул в окно и задал вполне логичный вопрос:  
\- Что будем делать? Завтра рабочий день, но, допустим, я могу отпроситься. Но когда лучше идти на встречу с вампиром: сейчас, ночью, или днем?  
\- Трудный выбор, - Олег покачал головой. – С одной стороны, днем она слабее. Но не стоит забывать, что она все равно сильнее, чем обычный человек. Днем я вам не помощник. Без амулета я слаб, если только…  
\- Только что? – я переглянулся с Никиткой.  
\- Если только вы меня не накормите, - я судорожно сглотнул, а Никитка угрожающе сдвинул брови. Смотрелось это очень комично.  
\- Об этом не может быть и речи.  
\- Я так и подумал, - Олег на мгновение закрыл глаза руками. – Днем я вам помочь не смогу, так что идти надо сейчас. Ночью я по-прежнему сильнее вас двоих. Ну, и не стоит забывать, что амулет хочет вернуться ко мне.  
Я застонал. Вот вы можете представить, что я должен чувствовать? Я иду убивать вампиршу в компании эльфа-полукровки с непонятными способностями и такого же непонятного и, к тому же, голодного вампира! А я, между прочим, человек! Хочу на работу! Готов бесплатно трудиться. И…  
\- Тогда нам надо собираться, - решительно сказал Никитка и встал. – Сереж, нам нужна машина. Не можем же мы туда отправиться пешком. Тем более, в такое время.  
\- И где я, по-вашему, ее найду?  
\- Без понятия, - Никитка по-деловому махнул мне рукой. – Но машина нужна.  
Вот так вот всегда. Им нужно, а я страдай. И даже возмутиться не получается. Покачав головой, пошел в зал. Сел, подумал, почесал голову. Умных мыслей не наблюдалось. Вздохнув, решил позвонить одной знакомой девице из соседнего дома. Я подозреваю, что она по девочкам специализируется, хотя, может, это мне так кажется. В общем, жутко деловая, малость занудная, одним словом – свой парень в доску.  
Взял телефон, набрал номер. Трубку взяли после третьего гудка.  
\- Мария у телефона.  
\- Маруська, привет.  
\- А, это ты, Серж, - она говорила, манерно растягивая слова. И я был уверен, что в этот самый момент она стоит около окна и курит сигарету.  
\- Я, Солнышко, я.  
\- Ну, и что тебе потребовалось на этот раз?  
\- Маш, а может, я соскучился?  
\- Ты? – в трубке раздался смешок, - я тебе верю. Итак?  
\- Ты не могла бы подвести меня кое-куда?  
\- Допустим, могла бы. А что мне за это будет?  
\- Вечная благодарность.  
\- Хочу услышать правду, - вот в этом была вся Маруська. Жутко прямолинейный и ответственный человек, ненавидящий ложь.  
\- Ты не поверишь.  
\- Серж, ты в курсе, сколько сейчас времени? Сам подумай, где я, а где то загадочное место, куда я должна ехать, даже не узнав истину. Итак?  
\- У моего друга вампира стибрили кольцо-амулет, которое помогает ему быть человеком. И вот сейчас мы отправляемся в то место, где прячется предполагаемая воровка, чтобы это кольцо забрать, - я выпалил все это на одном дыхании и замер. На том конце провода была тишина. Потом раздался осторожный кашель.  
\- Через десять минут буду возле твоего подъезда.  
Я вздохнул и нажал на отбой. Ну, что же, одной проблемой меньше. Думать о том, как мы будем выбираться оттуда, мне не хотелось.  
Выходили из квартиры гуськом. Первым Олег, за ним Никитка и последним я. Около дверей я замешкался, проверяя ключи и деньги. Судя по всему, выбираться оттуда нам придется своим ходом. Хорошо, хоть Токсово находится не за тридевять земель.  
Никитка вдруг придвинулся ко мне.  
\- Если не хочешь, то не надо. Оставайся дома. Мы с Олегом управимся сами.  
Я ж даже прифигел от подобного предложения! Они, значит, пойдут неизвестно куда, а я дома жди? Счаз. Или раз человек, то меня уже и со счетов списать можно?  
\- Иди, давай. Маруська ждать не любит, - Никитка внимательно глянул на меня и улыбнулся.  
Спускались вниз молча. В подъезде, как всегда, было темно и пахло кошками. На втором этаже сидел Петрович, наш тихий алкаш-водопроводчик, и курил. На нас он кинул удивленный взгляд и промолчал. Странно, но факт.  
Около подъезда в такой поздний час никого не было. Маруська уже ждала нас, прыгая около своей видавшей виды машины и смахивая снег. Услышав шум входной двери, она оглянулась и замерла, глядя на нас.  
\- Глаголев, мне казалось, что ты едешь один.  
\- Ну, Марусь, кто же отправляется убивать вампиров в одиночестве? – я усмехнулся и, подойдя к ней, чмокнул в щеку. – Знакомьтесь, это Мария. Маш, это мои друзья Никита и Олег.  
\- Очень приятно, - девушка еле заметно улыбнулась, провела рукой по короткому ежику светлых волос. – Ты так и не сказал, куда едем.  
\- В Токсово.  
\- Оу, - она тихонько присвистнула, но покачала головой и направилась к водительскому месту. – Чего встали, садитесь.  
Ехали молча. Маруська, она…ну, она вообще не особо разговорчивая. Свет в салоне был выключен. Никитка с Олегом сидели сзади, я – рядом с водителем. По городу было еще весело ехать, но стоило выехать за город, и стало скучно. Вдоль дороги мелькали лишь огни фонарей да автозаправки. Я медленно-медленно начал погружаться в дрему, когда меня немилосердно дернули за руку.  
\- Глаголев, ты чего, спишь, что ли? – Маруся с негодованием взглянула на меня. – Лучше скажи, куда дальше ехать-то? Мы в Токсово.  
\- Озеро Хепоярви. Давай туда.  
\- О, Господи, - девушка тяжко вздохнула и поколдовала со своим GPS-навигатором. – Ну, а дальше-то куда?  
\- Улица Озерная. В самом начале, - я почесал бровь. Лучше не говорить точных координат. Мало ли что.  
\- Отлично, - она нажала на газ, и машина сорвалась вперед. - Через десять минут будем на месте. Так что, держитесь. Доставайте, что у вас там за пазухой. Колья? Чеснок? Святая вода?  
\- Все вместе, - я смущенно улыбнулся.

До места мы, и правда, доехали очень быстро. Маруська притормозила около поворота на нужную улицу.  
\- Глаголев, я, конечно, тебя люблю, но туда, - она кивнула головой, - я не поеду. У меня машина низкая, а там дорога не расчищена.  
Я взглянул в ту сторону, куда она указывала. В свете фар было видно, что улица заметена снегом. Мда… Красота.  
\- Все в порядке, Марусь. Спасибо тебе. – Я отстегнул ремень безопасности и открыл дверь, впустив в салон морозный воздух. Олег с Никиткой, проснувшись, так же поспешили выбраться на улицу.  
Первое, что бросилось в глаза – тишина. Ночь, мороз, звезды, ели в снегу, где-то вдалеке залаяла собака, тут же ей вторила другая. Мимо нас пронеслась машина. Я оглянулся по сторонам и вновь взглянул на неприветливую улицу Озерную. Ну, что же, откладывать нельзя.  
\- Эй, братья Винчестеры, мне вас ждать или нет? – крикнула нам вслед в приоткрытое окно Маруська.  
Я прикинул, что, как пойдет дело, неизвестно. Заставлять ее ждать не имеет смысла, хоть предложение и заманчивое, но…  
\- Нет, Марусь, езжай домой.  
\- Хорошо, - она кивнула, и дверь захлопнулась. Мы стояли, глядя в темноту улицы, внезапно мне стало так одиноко, и я, обернувшись, глянул вслед Маруськиной машине. Там тепло и спокойно. А здесь? Мороз крепчал, и Никитка поежился. Мне, в общем-то, тоже было не жарко. Олег хмуро глядел вперед.  
\- Пойдемте, - он первым шагнул на дорогу, - я чувствую амулет. Он где-то здесь.

О дальнейших событиях я, честное слово, не люблю вспоминать. Мы шли по снегу. Дорога не была расчищена. Но не так давно здесь, и правда, проезжала машина. Так что, Сашка вполне заслужил свою бутылку виски.  
Снег скрипел под ногами. Стоило нам отойти на несколько метров вглубь, и мы оказались в темноте. Заборы с двух сторон сливались в одну темную и неприветливую махину. Я, честное слово, ничего не видел и уже давно упал бы. Но, как оказалось, мои спутники были более подготовленные. Впереди шел Олег. Без всякого фонарика он четко знал, куда двигаться. Следом Никитка, который, оказывается, тоже прекрасно видел в темноте. Я пару раз чуть было не навернулся, после чего взял своего мелкого за руку. Так лучше. Чем глубже мы заходили, тем неприятней мне становилось. Этот дачный поселок, летом наполненный смехом и весельем, сейчас казался чужим и неприветливым. Я оглянулся назад, но улица делала небольшую петлю, и я уже не мог разглядеть вдалеке дорогу. Безумно хотелось домой. Чувство реальности давала лишь теплая рука Никитки.  
Сама собой закралась мысль о том, что я поступил, как самый последний дурак. Надо было остаться дома. Толка от меня, как от козла молока. В общем я готов был упасть духом, когда...  
Когда Олег, наконец, замер. Это я понял, потому что Никитка остановился и придвинулся ко мне. Я тут же обнял его одной рукой. Так можно было хоть немного согреться, и было не так страшно. Да, признаюсь, я не трус, но я боюсь.  
\- Стойте здесь, - голос у нашего клыкастика вдруг стал очень властным.  
\- Ага, - я вот, как бы, и не собирался никуда в гости лезть. Вновь послышались удаляющиеся шаги, и на меня вдруг навалилась паника. Мать вашу! Я нахожусь неизвестно где, в полной темноте, а рядом разгуливает вампир, которому трудно оставаться человеком, и который, предположительно, имеет на меня зуб. Вот убьют меня тут, и что? А никто и не вспомнит. И где искать, не будут знать. Я напрягся, и Никитка тут же развернулся в моих объятиях и, чуть привстав на цыпочки, зашептал на ухо, обжигая своим дыханием:  
\- Не бойся ничего. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Да, - тихо прошептал я.  
Ну, а дальше… Сам не знаю. Я тут о смерти думал. А мелкий… И … в общем.  
…Поцелуй был такой нежный, такой сладкий и невинный. Но он был, и мне ответили. Внезапно мне на плечо легла рука, и я аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
\- Кхм, - раздался голос Олега. – Простите, что отвлекаю, я знаю, куда нам идти.  
Я тяжело дышал, стараясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Так и до инфаркта довести можно.  
\- Куда идти? – Никитка вновь сжал мою руку в своей.  
\- Следующий участок. Я чувствую волны силы амулета, - голос Олега дрогнул. – Он зовет меня.  
\- Ну, раз зовет, - я постарался взять себя в руки. Мужик я, или нет? – Тогда пойдемте по-быстрому все закончим, и домой.  
Олег вновь шел впереди. Мы прошли совсем немного и остановились. Снега выпало много, и красную машину уже изрядно припорошило. Значит, она, как прибыла сюда, так больше и не выезжала на ней. Это и хорошо, и плохо. Я вытащил из кармана фонарик, и в его слабом, еле видном свете, увидел простую калитку. Невысокую, по сравнению со своими соседками. От калитки вела цепочка следов, уже изрядно заметенных снегом. Ну, что же, точно сюда. Я сделал шаг вперед и уже подумывал, как бы эту калитку перепрыгнуть, когда она сама поддалась и открылась. Я замер от удивления. Это что еще такое?  
\- Идем? – напряженно спросил я у остальных.  
\- Тут что-то не так, - Олег со свистом втягивал в себя воздух.  
\- Пойдемте, - на меня напало странное состояние, - может, твоя Арина сама отдаст нам кольцо.  
Олег вглядывался вдаль.  
\- Ладно, пойдемте. Но будьте начеку. Что-то не так.  
\- Хорошо, - Никитка придвинулся ближе. – Может, фонарик выключишь?  
\- Ну, уж нет. Я так не увижу, куда идти, - мне очень не хотелось выключать этот маленький огонек света. Хотя, конечно, его очень легко заметить. С другой стороны, вампирша и в темноте сможет нас почувствовать.  
\- Выключи. Мне и так не по себе, – Олег внезапно обогнул нас и первым ступил на участок. Я вздохнул, но выключил свет. Перед нами высилась громада простого двухэтажного дома. Темные окна глядели на нас и будто бы усмехались. Мы шли медленно, гуськом. Я сжимал теплую ладошку Никитки и безумно хотел, чтобы этот кошмар закончился. Дом все приближался и приближался. Олег уверенно замер на крыльце. Казалось, что внутрь его манит какая-то непонятная сила.  
\- Амулет, – тихо шепнул мне на ухо Никитка, и я кивнул. Понятно.  
Мы добрались до крыльца без происшествия. Ну, а что дальше? Где-то там, в доме, нас ждет разъяренная голодная вампирша, готовая на убийство. А что есть у нас?  
\- Зажигаем свет, и вперед, - внезапно на меня обрушилась какая-то смелость. – Пора тут кончать.  
\- Сер…  
Я отпустил руку Никиты, вновь включил фонарик и шагнул на ступеньку. Она протяжно скрипнула под моим весом, но не прогнулась. Умирать так с музыкой! Я поднялся на крыльцо и замер, вздохнул и, подняв руку, собирался постучать в дверь. Война войной, а вежливость еще никто не отменял.  
\- Простите за… - дверь со скрипом отворилась. Свет фонарика высветил захламленный коридор, поклеенный обоями в цветочек. Велосипед, подвешенный к стене. Ну, была не была, на самом деле, надоело это все. Я смело распахнул дверь и прошел вовнутрь. Коридор был нежилой. Весь дом был нежилой. Слева от входа шла дверь на второй этаж. Я посветил на нее – она была закрыта на крючок. Отлично. Значит, наша Рина-Арина скрывается не там. Коридор упирался в простую дверь, окрашенную белой краской. Стекло было закрашено с той стороны. Слева высилась горка какого-то мусора. Я не обратил на него внимания. Подошел к двери и потянул ее на себя. Закрыто. Странно. А потом одновременно произошло сразу несколько вещей. Свет фонарика погас, и входная дверь вдруг захлопнулась, отрезая нас от мира. Я оказался в полной темноте. Никитка взвизгнул и прижался к моей спине. Олег выругался, пытаясь открыть дверь. Она не поддавалась.  
По ушам ударил смех. Женский, высокий, визгливый.  
\- Вы умрете! – Рина вновь захохотала. – Как же долго я ждала этого момента! Ты слышишь меня, Олег? Слышишь?  
\- Выпусти нас отсюда!  
\- Нет! Вы умрете! Приятно оставаться! Жаль, что я не убила вас раньше!  
А потом очень запахло бензином.  
\- Надо выбраться отсюда, - я прижимал мелкого к себе. – Она сумасшедшая, она решила нас сжечь.  
Олег не отвечал, все дергал и дергал дверь на себя.  
\- Дорогой, - донесся до нас насмешливый голос. – Прощай!  
И снова этот жуткий смех.  
Я так и не понял, что же произошло. В щели стал пробиваться запах гари, дышать становилось нечем. Я закрыл лицо шарфом, в потемках прижал крепче к себе Никитку.  
\- Все будет хорошо. Будет…  
Он покачал головой, судорожно держась за меня.  
Дыма становилось все больше и больше, и я, кажется, потерял сознание.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава восьмая, в которой главные герои пытаются разобраться с последствиями своего приключения.

В себя я пришел от того, что кто-то, совсем не ласково, шлепал меня по лицу.  
\- Глаголев, просыпайся, мать твою так, - я узнал голос Маруськи. Дышать было тяжело, но возможно.  
\- Где?  
\- Тут все, - я открыл глаза. Оказывается, я лежал на обочине. Надо мной склонилась Маруська, рядом тихо всхлипывал Никитка. Я повернул к нему голову. Глаза покраснели, шапка отсутствует. Главное, живой.  
\- Олег?  
Никитка кивнул головой и, посмотрев в указанную сторону, я увидел клыкастика. Тот стоял рядом с машиной и нервно курил сигарету. Дожили. Вампир и курит.  
\- А как?..  
\- Глаголев, если ты в себя пришел, - Маруська недовольно поморщилась. – То, может, поедем? Не нравится мне тут. А дома вы сами все выясните.  
\- А как же ты? – я с трудом поднялся из сугроба, Никитка принялся меня отряхивать. Олег лишь взглянул в мою сторону и отвернулся. Чего такое случилось-то?  
\- Я ничего не знаю, - сурово сказала Маруська. - Решила вернуться, подумала: а как же вы выберетесь отсюда? Подъезжаю, а тут вся ваша компания на обочине сидит. Правда, ты лежишь и признаков жизни не подаешь.  
Кое-как меня довели до машины, и я сел на заднее сидение. Рядом тут же примостился Никитка, и я положил голову ему на плечо. Олег молча сел вперед, и машина тронулась. Мы успели развернуться, когда мимо нас пронеслась пожарная машина. Мда, вопросов много, ответов мало. Хочу домой.  
Обратно ехали в гнетущей тишине. Часы на приборной доске показывали начало четвертого. Самое темное время. Я пребывал в странном состоянии, то засыпая, то просыпаясь. И каждый раз я ощущал тепло Никиткиного плеча. Это успокаивало.  
Маруська остановилась прямо напротив нашей парадной. Никитка потрепал меня по плечу, и я очнулся. Слава Богу, мы почти дома.  
Выбрались наружу. Я открыл переднюю дверь.  
\- Маш, спасибо.  
\- Не за что, Глаголев. Но ближайшие полгода я бы не хотела тебя видеть.  
\- Учел, - я усмехнулся и захлопнул дверь. Машина тут же рванулась с места. Ну, и хорошо. Теперь бы добраться до дома. Подъезд встретил нас все той же темнотой, смесью запахов и ощущением скорой безопасности.  
То, что-то не так, я понял, когда мы были почти на нужном этаже. Олег весь подобрался. Он часто втягивал носом воздух, будто бы принюхиваясь. По мне, запах и запах. Ничем не пахнет. Наконец мы остановились перед родной и любимой дверью в квартирку. Я вытащил из кармана ключи и щелкнул замком. И тут Олег внезапно оттолкнул меня в сторону и просто ворвался в квартиру.  
\- Ай, - я стоял, потирая плечо. Совсем клыкастик с ума сошел. Никитка, между тем, бросился вслед за ним. Через мгновение он, побледневший и с непонятным выражением лица, показался в проеме. Я вздохнул и шагнул внутрь. Щелкнул выключателем на стене и прошел вслед за ним в кухню.  
Картина маслом: Никитка и Олег стоят около стола, что-то гипнотизируя взглядами. Я подошел ближе и тоже замер. На моей скатерти веселенького рисунка, на блюдце с полустертой золотой каемочкой, лежало кольцо.  
\- Вау, - я присвистнул. Внезапно в мозгу будто бы зажглась лампочка. Наверное, подействовало то, что я оказался в родных стенах.  
\- Олег, - я дотронулся до руки вампира. – Это оно?  
\- Да, - тот, видимо, не мог поверить в происходящее. – Это амулет.  
Он протянул руку вперед и трепетно дотронулся до кольца. Я повнимательней взглянул на него: ничего особенного, золотая печатка с каким-то орнаментом. Вещь абсолютно не запоминающаяся. Вот у моего директора кольцо - так кольцо. А здесь…  
\- Оно, мое кольцо.  
\- Но как?  
А на такой понятный вопрос мне, как оказалось, никто не смог ответить.  
Одно точно: в наше отсутствие кто-то был здесь.  
В гнетущей тишине я принял душ, вышел, замотавшись в видавший виды махровый халат. Мои сказочные жители сидели за столом, между ними по-прежнему лежало кольцо. Сволочи, даже чайник не поставили. Я вздохнул, в голове вновь было пусто. Ни о какой работе завтра не было и мысли. Хотелось одного: лечь спать, а проснуться – и чтобы все это оказалось сном. Ну, кроме Никитки. Наконец чайник весело засвистел. На стол опустились две чашки, я решил, что можно обойтись и заваркой из пакетиков.  
\- Итак, - я сел на свое законное место. – Что произошло в том доме?  
\- Не хочу об этом говорить, - Олег внезапно вскочил, взял кольцо и направился в ванную.  
\- Что это с ним? – я удивленно глянул на Никиту. Тот пожал плечами и встал.  
\- Я спать.  
В общем, остался я один в кухне. Повздыхал и тоже пошел ложиться. В голове была пустота. Утро вечера мудренее.  
Никитка выключил свет в комнате, Олег все еще сидел в ванной. Зоопарк какой-то. Я-то в чем виноват? Я пробрался к дивану и быстро залез под одеяло. Спать…

Утро не принесло никаких сюрпризов. Я открыл глаза, разбуженный ярким дневным светом, льющимся из незашторенных окон. С кухни доносился успокаивающий перезвон посуды. Губы сами собой расплылись в улыбке. Все нормально! Может, вчерашнее приключение мне только приснилось? Я рывком сел и огляделся в поисках халата. Он лежал на кресле, аккуратно сложенный.  
На кухне царствовал Мелкий, готовя, судя по запаху, что-то жутко вкусное. Олег стоял около окна, глядя вдаль.  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- День, - он оглянулся на меня. Ну, что же, очевидно, мне ничего не приснилось. Выглядел наш клыкастик почти так же, как и раньше, при нашей первой встрече.  
\- День, - я опустился на стул. – Ник, мне не звонили?  
\- Три раза с работы. – Никитка ловко разбил яйца на сковородку, - я сказал, что ты заболел, у тебя температура, озноб, рвота и еще что-то.  
\- Оу…  
\- Твой директор дал тебе выходные до понедельника. Поправляйся.  
\- Отлично, - передо мной опустилась тарелка с яичницей-глазуньей и чашка горячего чая. – Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, - Никитка, положив вторую часть яичницы себе на тарелку, сел напротив. Олег все так же продолжал стоять у окна. Это нервировало.  
Когда первый голод был утолен, я взглянул на них.  
\- Вы ничего не хотите мне рассказать?  
\- Нет, - ответили они хором. Сговорились, как пить дать.  
\- Ну, ладно, - я сделал глоток чая. – Тогда только одно: мне стоит начать беспокоиться?  
Какое-то мгновение они оба молчали, переглядываясь, как заговорщики.  
\- Нет, - интересно, мне одному голос Никитки показался неубедительным?

До конца вечера ничего интересного не происходило. Я послонялся по квартире и, поняв, что у меня выходной, решил поваляться и посмотреть фильм. Так и сделал. Ближе к вечеру Никита собрался и куда-то убежал. Олег так и не покидал квартиру. Я вот не понял, почему. Вроде, кольцо у него имеется. Может идти на все четыре стороны, а он сидит тут в четырех стенах. По телеку не было ничего интересного, и потянуло меня пересмотреть что-то старое. В общем, выбор пал на Такси. Люблю Бессонна.  
В середине фильма ко мне присоединился Олег. Молча сел рядом на диван, я даже подвинулся. Очень скоро я и позабыл, что он рядом. За окном уже совсем стемнело, Никитки не было, фильм закончился, и вновь стало скучно. Мы сидели рядом и молчали. И это стало напрягать.  
Я пытался придумать какую-нибудь тему для разговора. Как-то раньше клыкастик не отличался молчаливостью. Что сейчас-то случилось?  
\- Чем планируешь заниматься дальше? – кашлянув, задал я вопрос.  
\- Останусь здесь, если ты не против, - и снова тишина. Нет, я, в общем-то, не против, но как-то хотелось бы услышать еще хоть пару слов.  
\- Конечно, живи, сколько влезет, - я улыбнулся. – Олег, ты мне можешь объяснить, в чем дело?  
\- А что не так? – он наконец-то оторвался от телевизора и с наигранным удивлением посмотрел на меня.  
\- Что именно произошло той ночью?  
\- Я… - он попытался встать, но не тут-то было. Надоели мне эти тайны. Я схватил его за руку.  
\- Я жду.  
Наступила тишина. Я слышал, как внизу сигналит машина, как смеются дети во дворе. Наконец, Олег заговорил:  
\- Я понял, что мы в ловушке. Амулет притягивал меня, и я не мог нормально мыслить. Наверное, из-за этого я и дал тебе пройти вперед. Та дверь была наглухо закрыта. Входная захлопнулась. Дым проникал через щели. Ты первым потерял сознание, Никитка упал на колени рядом с тобой. А я… А я просто сходил с ума. Видимо, Рина, применила какой-то ритуал. Я не должен был вести вас двоих с собой. Не должен был, - он встал и прошелся по комнате. – Вампиры боятся огня.  
\- И? – честное слово, у меня по коже прошел озноб.  
\- Дыма становилось все больше и больше, я чувствовал жар. А потом…- его голос стих. – Потом дверь распахнулась. Казалось, что исчезла какая-то преграда. Я выбежал на улицу и упал в снег. Мне кажется, я пролежал так несколько часов, но, как оказалось, всего лишь несколько минут. Когда пришел в себя и встал, я хотел помочь вам выбраться, - он извиняющее взглянул на меня. – Никитка уже тащил тебя к выходу. Огонь… как будто затих. Эта сумасшедшая постаралась на славу. Но стоило нам только выбраться на безопасное расстояние, как огонь, как будто до этого его кто-то сдерживал, рванулся с новой силой. Ты не приходил в себя. Я помог Никите дотащить тебя до дороги. Кстати, не хочешь сбросить пару кило? – попытался пошутить он, но я прекрасно видел, что Олегу не до смеха. – А там уже стояла твоя подруга. Ну, дальше ты знаешь.  
\- И дома?  
\- Чем ближе мы подъезжали, тем сильнее я чувствовал амулет.  
\- Ты предполагаешь, что…  
\- Кто-то схватил Рину, забрал амулет, помог нам и отнес кольцо в твою квартиру. Причем, сделано все было очень быстро.  
Мы оба замолчали. В моей голове роились мысли. Но казалось, что я не могу ухватить ни одну из них.  
\- Никита…  
\- Возможно, - Олег пожал плечами.  
\- Ты не спрашивал его, что он об этом думает?  
\- Нет, – вампир покачал головой. – Но это можешь сделать ты.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- А ты попробуй, - раздался голос из коридора. Я поднял глаза и увидел Никиту. Он стоял в расстегнутой куртке и вязаной шапке, держа в руках коробку с тортом.  
Никита, недовольно глядя на нас, прошел в кухню, я услышал звон чайника. Наконец он снова появился в комнате.  
\- И что это у вас тут за посиделки?  
\- Да так, - Олег пожал плечами. – Как там твоя встреча?  
\- Есть хорошие новости, - он снял куртку, - а есть и плохие.  
\- Даже и не знаю, с каких тебя попросить начать, - я пожал плечами, как завороженный глядя на него  
\- Первое – Рина убита, - Никитка прошел в коридор и, повесив куртку, вернулся обратно.– Олег, мне очень жаль. Вы были связаны с ней, но... Пойдемте чая хоть попьем, что ли.  
Из сказанного я заключил, что остальные новости еще хуже. Мы молча прошли на кухню. Никита тут же подошел к мойке включил воду.  
\- Могли бы и посуду помыть, лодыри, - он глянул на нас и вновь отвернулся.  
\- Не томи, что еще?  
\- За нами теперь долг.  
\- Это плохо?  
\- Не слишком хорошо, - он вздохнул.  
\- Что еще? – Олег выпрямился, не сводя с него взгляда.  
\- Скоро будут гости. Брат.  
Вот вы видели, как вампиры бледнеют? Зрелище аховое, скажу я вам. Мне пришлось это наблюдать. Интересно, а что, брат Никитушки такой страшный? В тот вечер мы рано легли спать. Олег молча расстелил раскладушку, а мы с мелким пошли к себе. Сон не шел. В душе поселилось беспокойство. Я ворочался с боку на бок, наконец не выдержал и толкнул Никиту в бок.  
\- Ник.  
\- Я сплю, – а голос при этом бодрый.  
\- Ник, это срочно.  
\- Что еще? – он повернулся ко мне, и я на мгновение залюбовался игрой лунного света на его лице. – Ну?  
Он недовольно смотрел на меня. Так, все. Что-то надоело мне жить в неведении.  
\- Никит, ответь мне на несколько вопросов, - я упрямо сел, подобрав под себя ноги. Мелкий, поняв, что я не отвяжусь, вздохнул и подтянул подушку повыше.  
\- Спрашивай, - милостиво разрешил он.  
Я задумался, в голове сортируя вопросы.  
\- Никит, вот ты говоришь, что ты эльф. Так?  
\- Я полукровка.  
\- А это как?  
\- Мама человек, папа эльф. Сколько частей чьей крови - не спрашивай. И сам не знаю.  
\- И у тебя есть брат.  
\- Да, старший. Бонифаций.  
\- Уууу, за что ж его так мама не взлюбила? – я усмехнулся и задумался, о чем бы еще спросить. – А почему ты сбежал?  
Теперь пришло время Никитки замолчать. Он задумчиво посмотрел в окно.  
\- Я не люблю рамки и условности. Я предпочитаю свободу и независимость. Не люблю навязывания. Терпеть не могу, когда меня заставляют что-то делать, - тут я не смог скрыть улыбки. С этой его чертой я знаком.  
\- Значит, ты решился на побег?  
\- Именно. Было довольно-таки легко. Только в какой-то момент все пошло совсем не так, как я рассчитывал.  
\- И те два придурка, которые тебя избили… - кажется, я начал что-то понимать, хотя, может быть, мне только так показалось.  
Никитка грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Мой брат, - он вздохнул. - У него странное понятие защиты. Он считает, что я должен быть в пределах его досягаемости. А если что, то он и силой может заставить.  
\- То есть, у твоего брата большие связи?  
\- У него связи везде, - Никитка махнул рукой. – На то он и мой брат.  
Вот честное слово, в его голосе сквозила гордость. Что-то не понять мне этих семейных заморочек. Я-то единственный сын в семье, ни тебе сестры, ни тебе брата… Есть свои плюсы и минусы.  
\- И что теперь будет? – наверное, надо было начинать с этого вопроса. Ведь, если уж быть честным с самим собой, то именно он меня и волновал больше всего на свете.  
\- Не знаю, - Никитка пожал плечами. – Будем ждать и встречать.  
\- А твой брат, как он найдет тебя?  
\- Он найдет, - мелкий улыбнулся, глядя на меня. – Сереж, я, честно, не знаю, что будет потом. Я не хочу возвращаться. Это трудно объяснить, но…  
Да объяснить это, и правда, трудно. Я и сам не ожидал, что сделаю этот шаг. Ну да, а вдруг эти три дня – это все, что нам осталось? А вдруг мифический брат придет и разрушит нашу привычную жизнь, и что же я тогда буду делать?  
\- Разберемся, Мелкий, разберемся.  
Я обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе. Гулкое биение наших сердец успокаивало. Казалось, что вот сейчас, в эту минуту рождается что-то чистое и красивое. Так мы с ним в обнимку и заснули.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава девятая, в которой появляются нежданные гости и нашим героям поступает интересное предложение.

Последующие дни мы все более и более впадали в уныние. Причем, все трое. Никитка безвылазно сидел дома. Олег тоже никуда не уходил. Ну, а я что? А я за компанию с ними. Ой, чувствую, этого загула родная работа мне не простит. И что делать?  
С Никиткой у нас прям-таки странные отношения возникли. Ну, в общем, я так ни с одной девчонкой себя не вел. Честное пионерское. После того поцелуя у нас ничего не было. Но напряжение ощущалось.  
В общем, я понемногу готовился к самому плохому, когда время «Х», все же, наступило…

В тот вечер я, чтобы хоть как-то развеселить нас всех, купил пиццу и бутылочку красного вина. Особенно это нужно было нашему клыкастику. Ну, он может понаблюдать! Пришел домой, выгнал мелкого с кухни и принялся сервировать стол. Даже фужеры бабушкины достал – хрустальные.  
Итак, только мы сели и взялись за еду… да, Олег просто сидел с нами. И должен вам признаться, что и без него я буду скучать. В общем, только мы с Никиткой отправили по куску пиццы в рот, как раздался звонок в дверь. Я в душе выматерился. Нет, ну, что это такое? Звонят и звонят, не дают честным людям, эльфам-полукровкам и вампирам поесть спокойно.  
\- Это к нам, - Никитка испуганно глянул на меня. Ну, все. Нет, я честное слово разозлился. Ну, почему все, кому не лень, пугают моего мелкого? Это лишь моя прерогатива, хотя я, например, этого не делаю.  
\- Сидите здесь, - я встал, вытер руку о салфетку и направился в коридор.  
Звонок, понятное дело, повторился. Естественно, ведь они считают, что мы тут все глухие! Я замер на мгновение около двери и рывком распахнул ее.  
\- Здрасьте! – памятуя главный девиз «улыбайся – люди любят идиотов», я расплылся в ослепительной улыбке.  
\- Оу, - на пороге стояла женщина. Ну, что могу сказать – высокая. Стильно одетая. Волосы убраны в хвост. Глаза чуть раскосые, темно-серого цвета. Губы кривятся в ехидной улыбке.  
\- Вы, я так понимаю, зять? – голос низкий. О таком можно сказать – прокуренный.  
\- Мама?! – позади меня раздался радостный вопль, и я был сдвинут в сторону. Никитка повис на шее у родительницы, радостно смеясь. – Мамочка!!!  
\- Мама? – я удивленно взирал на них. А где же мифический страшный братец? Да что ж это такое происходит? Я тут переживаю, который день весь на нервах, у меня пицца остывает. А тут?  
\- Мама, пойдем, - Никитка, между тем, отлип от своей родительницы и, втащив ее в квартиру, закрыл дверь. А вот тут-то и появился ОН! Наглым образом просочился в квартиру! Парень, такой же мелкий, как и Никитка. С лицом… Ну, о таком говорят: «тяжелое». Он боком вошел в квартиру и встал у стеночки, казалось, стараясь лишний раз не притрагиваться ни к чему.  
Между тем, Никиткина мама пренебрежительно хмыкнула, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ну, да, ремонтом здесь и не пахло. Но я его планирую. Вот летом и начну. Потом задержала взгляд на нашем клыкастике. Он тоже вышел в коридор и переводил беспокойный взгляд с нее на второго гостя. А потом она посмотрела на меня. Да, должен отметить, что такому тщательному осмотру я не подвергался со времен третьего класса обычной школы. Угу, тогда я пришел на медосмотр с ветрянкой, и медсестра устроила такое…  
\- Ник, - женщина улыбнулась сыну и потрепала его по волосам. – Поздоровайся с братом. Бонифаций очень переживал и волновался о тебе.  
Черт, честное слово, мне так было жаль моего мелкого в этот момент. Казалось, что он весь сдулся, глянув на своего брата. Мдя…я, наверное, тоже был бы не в восторге, имей я вот такого надменного родственника.  
\- Здравствуй.  
\- Здравствуй, - гость продолжал рассматривать потолок. Мда, совсем тяжелый случай. А как же братские объятия? А как же подколки и подначки?  
\- Ник, а ты нас не познакомишь со своими друзьями?  
\- Это Сережа. Сережа - это мои родственники, - сказано скороговоркой. - А это Олег, мой друг.  
Женщина, не глядя, кивнула Олегу, продолжая гипнотизировать меня. Получалось у нее плохо. Чем дольше она смотрела на меня, тем больше я злился. И вообще, она моего мелкого трогает!  
\- Прекрасно, рада познакомиться со всеми вами, - но при этом по-прежнему не сводила с меня глаз. Это знаете ли, нервирует.  
\- Ну, раз все у всех так здорово, то чего же стоять-то будем? Всякий знает, в ногах правды нет, - ну, да, меня понесло, у меня такое бывает, от нервов. – Прошу к нашему шалашу, ну, то есть, к столу. Посидим за знакомство…  
Видимо, это эльфячье семейство подобного не ожидало, но я-то знал, что поступаю правильно.  
\- Рассаживайтесь, гости дорогие, - Ник, оказавшись в привычной среде обитания, быстро поставил чайник.  
Итак, мы сели, сидим и молчим.  
Меня ж таки рассмотрели с разных ракурсов. Ну, точно так, как будто я экспонат в музее.  
\- Ник, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что поступил очень безрассудно, когда убежал из дома, - первым не выдержал братец.  
\- Я…  
\- Был скандал, но тебе повезло, что я сумел его замять, - тут засвистел чайник. Братец как-то пренебрежительно глянул на него. Ну, да, а что такого? Мне лично нравится подобное. – Неужели стоило променять наш дом на ЭТО?  
Вот честное слово, он так и сказал «это». Я обиделся. Нет, у меня, конечно, не хоромы. Но очень даже неплохо. Никитка молчал, как в воду опущенный, глядя перед собой. Родительница глядела в окно с задумчивым видом. Олег сел поближе ко мне. Ну, и ладно. Солдат ребенка не обидит.  
\- Ник, я был очень-очень расстроен твоим поступком.  
\- Я…  
\- А уж о том, что ты связался с вампиром, я молчу. Падать ниже уже некуда.  
Никитка грустно вздохнул. Ну, все. Бедный мой мелкий.  
\- Я смог договориться со всеми, - между тем, продолжал братец. – По официальной версии, ты отбыл к нашему пятиюродному дяде. Из этого следует то, что ты сегодня же вернешься с нами домой, и через неделю будет твоя свадьба.  
\- Что? – ну, вы ж помните, я вообще молчаливым никогда не был.  
\- Сереж, не надо, – мелкий был сам на себя не похож.  
\- Какая еще свадьба? - Я повернулся к нему. Похоже, у меня только что увели возлюбленного. Не отдам! Мое!  
\- Я должен жениться. Из-за этого и убежал тогда.  
\- Да, должен. Долг перед семьей превыше всего!  
Никитка мой совсем опечалился и опустил голову. И я буду не я, если не увидел блеснувшую слезинку. Ну, правда, я мог ошибиться, но не суть.  
\- Ник, - я тронул его за руку. – Объясни, в чем дело.  
\- Сереж, все сложно, - он вздохнул, так и не поднимая на меня взгляда.  
\- Нет, Ник. Все очень легко. Тебе самому-то хочется жениться?  
\- Мне? – он поднял голову. – Нет.  
\- Ну, а на нет и суда нет. У нас демократия, свобода слова и прочего, ну, и гласность тоже. Так что, живи спокойно, - я взял его за руку и, поддавшись инстинкту, прижал к себе.  
\- Ник!

Так, что-то мне данный разговор все больше и больше не нравится. Мужик я или нет? Между прочим, хозяин в этом доме! Тут я хлопнул рукой по столу:  
\- Так, граждане хорошие, здесь вам обычная человеческая квартира, а не ваша эльфячья резиденция, - на этом месте мама поперхнулась, а Боня позеленел, - напоминаю, у нас рабство было отменено в году…в общем, было, а теперь нету. Ник, - я повернулся к своему Мелкому. – Ответь мне еще раз, ты хочешь жениться?  
\- Нет, конечно, - он улыбнулся мне из-под отросшей челки.  
\- Отлично. На нет и суда нет. А теперь с вами, - я перевел взгляд на его родню. Те сидели и молча взирали на меня. – Мне пофигу, кто вы такие. Так что дружненько встали – и на выход. Захотите с родственником пообщаться – пожалуйста. Но только в нормальном ключе, а не как сейчас. Понятно?  
\- Вы, Сергей, очень доступно объясняете. Похоже, нам, и правда, пора. Но мы еще встретимся, я в этом уверена, - она поднялась и посмотрела на сына. – Бонифаций, ты решил остаться?  
\- Нет, - тот поднялся и вслед за матерью направился в коридор. Я решил их проводить. А то мало ли что… Заблудятся, не приведи Господи.  
Наконец дверь за незваными гостями была закрыта. И я дал выход своей злости – стукнув рукой по стене. Больно, между прочим.  
\- Ладно, теперь решаем остальные проблемы.  
Я вернулся на кухню. Олег с Никитой так и сидели рядышком и умильно глядели на меня. Ну да, я красив и великолепен. Можете обращаться ко мне на «вы». Молча взял телефон и набрал знакомый уже лет десять номер. Ответили мне сразу, несмотря на то, что часы показывали начало первого.  
\- Да.  
\- Лаптева. Ты что там, умираешь?  
\- Ну, вроде того.  
\- Вставай и лети сюда. Срочно.  
\- Серег, - голос на мгновение замолчал, - ты видел сколько времени?  
\- Пофигу. Тут твой благоверный прохлаждается. Не нужен он тебе – так и скажи.  
\- Еду! – в трубке раздались гудки.

Все, я, как говорится, умываю руки. Свою миссию я выполнил.  
\- Ну что, Ник, спать?  
\- Ага, - мое недоразумение сладко зевнуло, и я потянул его к себе. Эх, держать его надо крепче, а то уведут. Выходя, бросил строгий взгляд на клыкастика: – Обидишь ее – убью лично.  
\- Понял, - Олег кивнул.  
Ну, понял, так понял. Я уже засыпал, слушая ровное сопение мелкого, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Не моя проблема. Вот пусть Олег сам все и решает. Я натянул одеяло повыше и заснул.

На этом можно было бы поставить жирную точку в моей истории. Но есть кое-что еще. Итак, утром, выйдя из зала, я увидел, конечно же, Лаптеву, мирно спящую на груди Олега. На раскладушечке около кухонного стола. Прелестно! Ну и ладненько. Одной проблемой меньше. Я ухмыльнулся и пошел в душ. Стоя под холодными струями воды, я раздумывал, во что же превращается моя такая размеренная жизнь. Без Никитки я уже не мог. Ну, ладно-ладно, признаю, я влюбился. И чувство это взаимное. А что дальше?  
А дальше оказалось неожиданным. Через месяц к нам пожаловали гости. Ну, радостная Лаптева и хмурый Олег – это понятно. А вот мадам тещу я не ожидал увидеть на своем пороге. И опять под вечер. Ну, никакого покоя.  
\- Здрастьте, – вновь, как когда-то, поздоровался я.  
\- Доброй ночи, - она оттеснила меня в сторону и вошла в квартиру. Ну, что за женщина? Я выглянул на площадку. Бонифация не наблюдалось. Уже радует.  
\- Итак, - я привалился к стене. – Чем могу быть полезен?  
\- Я хотела бы увидеть сына.  
\- А это всегда, пожалуйста. Ник, - крикнул я вглубь квартиры, - тут к тебе.

Итак, повторение прежней встречи, правда, с небольшими изменениями. Сидим в тишине на любимой кухне. В чашках дымится чай, на столе вареники. В креманке – сметана. Но все молчат. Это жутко нервирует. Я украдкой глянул на Олега. Тот тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Хотя, может, всему виной Настена, которая вцепилась в его руку. Кто их знает. Поняв, что, если и дальше так пойдет, то спать мы сегодня не ляжем, я решил разрядить обстановку. Ну, как мог, так и разрядил.  
\- Мама, так какими судьбами к нам? – она дернулась и, глянув на меня, внезапно улыбнулась. Это было странновато, но ладно. Хоть какая-то реакция.  
\- А у меня к вам деловое предложение.  
\- Ко мне?  
\- К вам всем, - она открыла сумочку, и Никитка ощутимо напрягся. Интересно, он чего боится? Что мамаша вытащит оттуда волшебную палочку, как у Гарри Поттера? Но оказалась, что мама лезла за сигаретами. – Не дадите мне закурить?  
Олег галантно вытащил из кармана зажигалку и чиркнул ей.  
\- Благодарю, - она затянулась и выпустила в воздух сизую струйку дыма. – Итак, по поводу делового предложения. Раз уж мой сын решил остаться здесь, - она глянула в сторону Ника, - то на семейном совете было решено этим воспользоваться. У нас здесь есть небольшой семейный бизнес. Правда, без должного присмотра он разваливается. Ну, а тут – грех не воспользоваться. Тем более, что у вас для этого все имеется. Предлагаю использовать вашу фирму, Олег. Называется как нельзя лучше – «Другой мир». Как вам должно быть известно, вампиров, оборотней и эльфов много бродит по Земле. И очень часто они сталкиваются со сложными ситуациями. Часто они полагаются на магию и проигрывают веку технологий. Так вот, вы станете легальной фирмой, которая будет помогать всем желающим. Не безвозмездно, конечно.  
\- Прекрасно, - Я ухмыльнулся, - Вам – деньги, а нам – головная боль?  
\- Ну, почему же, - мама вновь затянулась. – В накладе никто не останется. Тем более, вам, Сергей, вообще не стоит беспокоиться. Я не буду вас торопить. Подумайте, обговорите. Мы свяжемся с вами в ближайшее время.  
Проговорив все это, она поднялась и вышла из кухни. Мы продолжали сидеть. Я услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь и наступила тишина. Первым не выдержал Никитка:  
\- Ну, что мы решаем?  
\- Я - за. А что ты скажешь, Олег?  
\- Потянем, - он улыбнулся и прижал к себе Настену.  
\- Прорвемся, мальчики. – она задорно улыбнулась нам. - Бухгалтерию беру на себя.  
\- Отлично!

Вот так и получилось, что через два месяца мы вчетвером организовывали досуг и помощь для тех, кто попал в беду. Работа была не пыльной и необременительной, а самое главное – денежной.  
Со своей старой работы я уволился. И должен отметить, что свободного времени у меня стало слишком много. Так что, скоро мы с Никиткой уезжаем в путешествие. Поедем исследовать долмены.  
И да, у нас с мелким все в порядке. Чего мы и вам желаем.  
А месяцев через пять у нас ожидается свадьба. Лаптева с Олегом, все же, решили расписаться. Я так считаю, правильное решение. Надо хватать клыкастика, пока он еще теплый. Ну, или наоборот: хватать Лаптеву, пока она согласна. Что они оба и решили сделать.

Так что, как-то так мы и живем.


End file.
